Dark Betrayal
by hehalleA
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. (powerful Harry)rnNote: Em's gone, a different author is now writing this. Done Editing. Chp 15 up!
1. Drifting away from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any names of places or people.As far as I know, I made up the grumpy guard and the town Backsmear..  
  
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. How will they be able to make it up to him? Will Harry ever forgive them? (powerful harry :) )  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Chp. 1 Drifting away from Hell  
  
Sirius Black and Professor Albus Dumbledore , followed by a guard who was holding a huge ring of keys, were walking silently side by side, passing rows and rows of prison cells containing either screaming, yelling, laughing, muttering or just silent people. All of them are crazy. All the joy they had ever felt, all the happiness, had been drained from them. After awhile they forget their own names. This is Azkaban Prison.  
  
Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore were here to try and rectify a monstrous mistake that they had made five years ago. They had sentenced an innocent boy, who was only 15 at the time, to a lifetime in this living hell. The boy they had sent here was none other than Harry Potter. He had been charged for the murder of Dean Thomas, one of his classmates at Hogwarts. There had even been a witness, her name was Parvati Patil.  
  
Parvati's story was that she had gone into the Gryffindor Common room to fix up her hair and get ready for dinner when she heard a scream from the boy's fifth year dormitory. She said she went up the stairs and saw Harry standing over Dean's body with a bloody knife in hand , smiling.  
  
She then said that she panicked and ran as fast as she could to the nearest teacher who happened to be Professor McGonagall. Parvarti told her what she had seen .Parvati and McGonagall went back to the common room, and when they arrived they found Harry getting ready to leave and go to dinner. Professor McGonagall told Parvati to go check the dormitory and see if Dean was still there while she watched Harry. Parvati came back down and told her that there was no sign of him. Harry, all the while, was asking what was going on.  
  
They went down to the Great Hall and used the Sonorus charm to call all the students to the Great Hall. Dean Thomas was missing. They questioned Harry and he had said that he had been very tired after lunch and had gone up to the dormitory before falling straight asleep.There was nothing else,Harry and Dean had been the only students missing after lunch and none of the teachers were missing either. So there was a witness, no alibi, no other person who didn't have an alibi and a dead body (which was found under Harry's bed in the dormitory, after a search of Gryffindor tower).  
  
The Ministry of Magic gave Harry a trial and he had pleaded innocence, but nobody believed him, as he had been emotionally unstable since he had seen Cedric's death the year before and Dean had thought Harry to be the one to kill Cedric and said so on multiple occasions. Even Ron and Hermione believed that Harry was guilty, and hated him for it.  
  
Now, five years later, the Order of the Phoenix had captured Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. He had been given Veritaserum and had confessed to being James and Lily potter's secret keeper, faking his own murder while framing Sirius Black and murdering a whole street of muggles, murdering Cedric Diggory, sneaking into Hogwarts through a secret passage from Honeydukes cellar and framing Harry Potter for the murder of Dean Thomas and being the Dark Lord's servant. He was given the Dementor's kiss.  
  
Now, finally, Harry Potter was free of all charges against him. That's why Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are at Azkaban Prison standing in front of a locked cell that held an extremely skinny, dirty, 20 year old Harry with long black matted hair and filthy rags that were supposed to be robes.  
  
"Harry, Harry its me Sirius. Professor Dumbledore is here, too. We've come to take you out of this horrible place and back home." Sirius said this in a shaking voice and at the end of his sentence, a few tears fell from his eyes. Harry who had been sitting in the corner staring at the wall vacantly now turned his head toward the pair not saying anything. Sirius jumped back, as though burned, when his saw his godsons eyes.  
  
They had always been a shining emerald green, so full of life, but now, now they were a much darker green and had a look of intense sadness and betrayal in them, other than those two emotions his eyes were blank and so was his face.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said sadly, after looking into those eyes he knew that sorry would definitely not be enough for this young man who had gone through so much, from his enemies, friends and family.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the guard, who had been standing there with a thoroughly bored look on his face, and said "Open the door, please, we need to get going." The guard stepped around Sirius who was still staring at his godson with guilt and sadness on his face and unlocked the cell door, pulling it open. Sirius and Dumbledore walked and pulled Harry up from the ground as gently as they could.  
  
As, they started to slowly walk towards the entrance of the fortress, they heard a cold scratchy voice.  
  
"I can walk on my own." Sirius and Dumbledore let go of Harry in surprise and looked at him.  
  
"H-H-Harry!!! I thought you had gone insane." Sirius sputtered out, looking surprised but a bit happier. Harry just glared at him, and that glare was most likely colder than the North Pole, then walked as quickly as he could towards the entrance.  
  
" I take it that Harry doesn't want our help." Dumbledore said while turning to Sirius, who's reply, "Glad you picked up on that." was full of bitterness.  
  
"I suggest we follow him before he gets too far away." So, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore walked out of Azkaban Prison following the newly freed, and hopefully completely sane, Harry Potter.  
  
They stopped at the little dock on the edge of the island where Harry was already waiting to get into a boat that would bring them back to land. When Harry saw that Dumbledore and Sirius had arrived he got into the little boat, followed by the other two. The three of them drifted back toward a little almost all-wizarding village called Backsmear next to Dorchester in Dorset.  
  
(TBC)  
  
A/N (Em:) Like it? Hate it? please review or email me. I hope you like it!!I accept criticism. I'll try and put a new chapter up soon my life is a little hectic right now. (El: liar...her life wasn't hectic, she's just lazy)  
EL :Anyway, I hope this is better than before...I just fixed the spelling and formatting, not much else! :) 


	2. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any names of places or people or news papers. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. How will they be able to make it up to him? Will Harry ever forgive them? ( powerful harry :) )  
  
EM: Thank you for the reviews glad you liked it.! I know it is fake but Sirius was on the run so he couldn't do anything about it until it was too late and his opinion wouldn't have matter in a trial because he's an escaped convict and I guess Sirius could have believed him but Harry wouldn't know that and Sirius would blame himself anyways. : ) On with the story! (Hope you like) and the formating got messed up on the news paper. so sorry. hope this works better.  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Chp. 2 Disappearing  
  
Once the little boat stopped, and they all got out, Dumbledore and Sirius starting walking towards a little pub that they could floo to Hogsmeade from. They stopped and turned around waiting for Harry, but when he didn't follow, they walked back over to him.  
  
"Come on Harry. We're going to floo from that pub over there to Hogsmeade. I bought a house there a couple days ago." Sirius told him. The only response he got was a cold,  
  
"Why would I go with you?"  
  
" Well, Harry you will come with us because you are not healthy, you need a new wand and you have no where else to go."  
  
"I'm perfectly healthy, I don't need a wand, and I have plenty of other places to go..." He was cut off by Sirius "And where would that be?" "Mind your business! I'm leaving and I plan to ever see either of your faces ever again." Harry turned around and briskly started to walk away.  
"What should we do now?"  
  
" I believe we should make him come with us."Dumbledore stressed the word "make" and Sirius said  
  
"Oh, right...." Sirius hesitated for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that it would be better for Harry, then yelled " STUPEFY." A red spell flew out of Sirius's outstretched wand, making straight for Harry, who , caught by surprise, fell for a moment before leaping up and turning angrily blazing green eyes on Sirius.  
  
" I told you, that I am NOT going with you." Harry said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
" T-T-That was a-a-a s-stunning s-s-spell. You-you can't just , just throw it off!" Sirius stuttered out, looking confused and worried.  
  
"Well aren't I full of surprises today." Harry said sarcastically "Now I am leaving and you two are not going to follow." With that Harry Potter disappeared with a quiet pop leaving a shocked Sirius Black and a semi amused Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter appeared in the middle of a huge circle of trees in a dense forest.  
  
"Home sweet home." he muttered to himself before taking a couple steps and disappearing again, this time without any sound at all.Mrs. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her two youngest children, when an owl swooped in the open window and flew over to her. Mrs. Weasley untied the Daily Prophet newspaper from one of it's legs and put a couple knuts in the little bag tied to the other leg. The owl hooted in response then flew back out the window. Mrs. Weasly checked that the bacon and eggs were at a place that wouldn't burn if not tended to for a couple minutes before unfolding the newspaper. What she read made her gasp in shock before falling into a dead faint.  
  
That's how Ronald Weasley, her youngest son, who still lived with his parents, found her a couple minutes later. He woke her up by putting a cold wet towel on her face. "What's wrong mum? Are you ill? Do you need something?"The only response was a shaking finger pointing towards the newspaper. Ron frowned then picked it up. The front page story read:  
  
Harry Potter: INNOCENT.  
by Celest Cebry  
  
The capture and interrogation of Peter Pettigrew (who we all thought to be a dead hero) , a.k.a. Wormtail, has shown that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was wrongly accused five years ago of the murder of Dean Thomas. Sirius Black has also been freed off all charges against him. (Page A3) Pettigrew confessed , under Veritaserum, to have snuck into Hogwarts, five years ago, in his animagus form ( a rat) , going through a secret passage (which is now blocked off) to use Polyjuice Potion, a potion that can make one person have the physical appearance of another person for an hour time, to impersonate Potter, who had been drugged with a sleeping potion by a student, who's name is still unknown. Pettigrew then murdered Dean Thomas, in the guise of Harry Potter. Shortly after confessing Pettigrew was given the Dementor's kiss.  
  
Potter has been taken out of Azkaban Prison by none other than Sirius Black, his godfather, and Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Shortly after he was freed, Harry Potter disappeared.  
We, at the Daily Prophet, hope that our young savior is in good health and will be coming back soon. Full story page A2.  
  
By the time Ron had finished reading, his freckles stood out starkly on his pale face and he was shaking like his mum if not worse.  
  
"What have we done? What have we done?" His mum kept asking herself. 'I didn't believe my best friend was innocent, when he really was. How could I do something like that?' Ron thought to himself. They heard the Ginny, the youngest child and only daughter, walk into the kitchen and ask  
  
"Mum, Ron are you two alright?" "He was innocent Gin, he was innocent." "Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "Harry. Harry was innocent." " I know Ron." Ginny said softly "I never believed that he would or even could do something like that. I never believed that he was guilty. I tried saying something to Dumbledore and dad but they wouldn't listen. I'm glad the world finally knows."  
  
"My little sister believed him but me, his best friend, didn't." Ron said bitterly. Mrs. Weasley said quietly, while wiping her eyes.  
"You two go sit at the table. I have to make a new batch of breakfast so it might take awhile." Ginny helped Ron off the floor, who in turn helped his mum up, then they both walked towards the table. Ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny all sat in silence eating very little, all thinking of one person, with various degrees of guilt.Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk in his office reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with despair. His career was over. Now the Potter brat was going to get it out that You - Know - Who is back and the public will kick me out for lying to them. Damn Damn Damn. I've done so good at hiding all the murders! I thought I had gotten rid of the brat permanently but nooo, Peter Pettigrew had to be captured and ruin everything! What am I going to do now?

"He apparated."

" I am aware of that fact Sirius."

"But, but, but he apparated."

" I know Sirius."

"He never learned how to apparate."

"I have told you Sirius. Harry Potter is an extremely powerful wizard. That is the reason I believed him capable of murder. Tom Riddle was also very powerful and unstable, I wanted to make sure that history didn't repeat itself."

"Well that might happen now. Harry thinks that everyone betrayed him, and he's right, I wasn't there for him.."

" No, not everyone thought him guilty."

"Who?"

"Ginevra Wealsey."

"Ron's sister???"

"Yes that's her. She tried telling me that Harry couldn't do something like that, I didn't listen."

"Does he know this?"

"Yes, I do believe he does."

"Good. That's good."

"Yes it is."  
  
(TBC)  
Em: Hope you like this chapter!!! Please Review and tell me!1 :) (El: Edited this! Hope you still like it. Tell me if you see any problems or anything. The reasonI'm updating, is like some reviewers said, reading everything in one paragraph is extremely annoying.)


	3. Phoenix Manor and Aurors

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any names of places or people or news papers.. J.K Rowling and various publishers and some other people own everything. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. How will they be able to make it up to him? Will Harry ever forgive them? (also might feature extra powerful harry :) )  
  
Em: No, I didn't plan the article but I fixed it now...The formatting is all messed up. Thanks again for the reviews...on with the story  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Chp. 3 Phoenix Manor and the Aurors.  
  
Harry Potter kept walking until he was standing right in front of a door to an ancient looking manor. He had been told of this place when he had been in Azkaban by one of the other prisoners(who had just been mumbling about it to himself). After about two year in that prison Harry had wished with all his might to be somewhere else. He had ended up at the manor. He guessed it was because that was the only place he knew of, that didn't have any association with his betrayers.

This was his place, he had named it Phoenix Manor. He had been staying here for the last three years, occasionally going back to Azkaban, so the Minister (who was just loved to come by Harry's cell and gloat) would still think he was locked up, and insane. At the Manor, he found that his Magic had grown immensely. When he had first arrived, he didn't know what was going on, things would just happen to him, like when he was at the Dursleys', but then he realized that he could control it, it was wandless Magic.

Harry went through the books in the Manor's huge library looking for something on wandless magic but only found a small book that explained exactly why what was happening to Harry was impossible, except for Albus Dumbledore and to a certain extent, Voldemort, and they could only do the basic magics, summoning little things, like, for example, wands or paper, without collapsing. Harry could transfigure a pebble into a bathtub, six or seven times, before he needs a glass of water.  
  
Looking at the door, Harry smiled, for the first time in a week, walked inside his home and went straight to his room to have a good sleep on a bed instead of the hard cold concrete floor of Azkaban. He was going to lay low for awhile, maybe go to Diagon Alley in disguise to buy the necessaries...  
  
Needless to say, Harry Potter wasn't seen for a long time.

)()()()()()()()()()()(  
A month and a couple weeks after Harry disappeared ----  
()()()()()()()()()()((

Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and a group of the Ministry's Aurors were in Dumbledore's office discussing Harry Potter. Sirius had gotten worried when Harry hadn't been seen once in the two weeks after apparating from Backsmear and had, in consequence, hired Aurors to look for him. That had been a month ago. Sirius was ,to say the least, frantic.

"I'm sorry ,sir, we just couldn't find him." The chief Auror apologized to Sirius for about the fifth time that day, and the only effect it was having, was to make Sirius more angry.

"How can you not have found him!! He just got out of Azkaban, has no wand and the only places he has ever been to are his old house, Hogwarts and the Weasleys' house! He doesn't have anywhere to GO!" Yelled Sirius, who's face had turned a frightening red.

"Sirius, calm yourself. As I have told you it appears that Harry doesn't want you to find him, therefore you won't find him." Dumbledore said casually, as if a very angry ex-convict yelling at the top of his lungs in Dumbleodre's office were completely normal, which it probably was.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM!? My godson is out there and there is NO POSSIBLE WAY TO CONTACT HIM! WHAT IF HE WAS IN TROUBLE? WHAT IF THE DEATHEATERS GOT HIM? WHAT IF..." What would have been an extremely long rant, was cut off by Dumbledore, who's

"Sirius calm down this instant or I will have to ask you to leave!" was said lightly but with a trace of warning in it.

"Fine! Fine! I'll leave then! I'll go look for him myself!" Sirius said, and before anyone could stop him, he was out of Dumbledore's office.

"Well, I thank you gentlemen for trying to find Harry. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time, but if you will excuse me I must stop him before he does something drastic. Good day." Dumbledore said while standing up to go follow Sirius.

"Good day too you sir." said the chief Auror while also standing up and walking out the door followed by the rest of the Auror group.  
  
(TBC)  
  
EM: Sorry this chapter is very bad and very short. I promise to try and write a fairly long chapter four! I'm sorry I took so long, we've been setting up our new house!! I wasn't really inspired when I wrote this so I understand if you don't like it, I have been very busy and I just wanted to write something and considering I wrote this at around 4AM ,well, anyways I tried! tata em El: Oki, I edited this, hope you like it...if you see any problems, post a review or email Thanks!


	4. Meeting Again

Author's notes Me: hello!!!Thank you all for the reviews!! I'm so flattered!:) Really 20 reviews!! I didn't think my story was good at all compared to the other ones I've read but thank you!! As I promised I will make this chapter longer than the other one! and Yes The story does need some beta-ing, if someone could help that would be wonderful!! ( oh and I messed up the age on the first chapter harrys almost 20 not yet almost ... this summer. (a month or two from where this story is) Oh and Szihuoko: if you don't like my story GO AWAY!! nobody is chaining you to a chair telling you to read this!If you think you can do better go and write your own story!! Athenakitty: you will find out the answers if you keep on reading...I,even,am not quite sure what will happen. The story is pretty much writing itself as we go along...(with a teensy bit of help from myself of course) Thanks again for all the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any names of places or people or news papers.. J.K Rowling and various publishers and some other people own everything. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. How will they be able to make it up to him? Will Harry ever forgive them? (also might feature extra powerful harry :) )  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Chp. 4 Meeting Again  
  
One angry Sirius Black was running as fast as he could towards the front doors of Hogwarts. Wild thoughts were running through his head. Most of these thoughts were about Harry Potter, his godson. He was extremely worried about him. Harry had just been taken out of Azkaban and was not healthy. Sirius remembered that he had been terribly ill when he had escaped and hoped that Harry was alright.  
  
Sirius had been on the verge of running about the country , looking for his godson a month ago, but Dumbledore had told him to be rational, that he could not find Harry by himself, that he should get people who do that kind of thing every day to do the job, but what had happened? EVEN THE AURORS COULDN'T FIND HARRY!!! Nobody was going to stop him now!! Sirius was going to turn everything upside down and sideways to find his godson!!  
  
He had reacted just the same way when Dumbledore told him that Harry was guilty of murder , but of course at the time Sirius was a wanted criminal and Dumbledore had locked him in a room so he couldn't get out and save Harry. Sirius was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Dumbledore, as they were the only people in the school this summer, besides Snape, who never left the dungeons if he could help it..  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore began, in a calm soothing voice. " Calm down. Harry will come out when he's ready. You saw him deflect the stunning spell , and you saw him apparate. Harry is safe."  
  
" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT, THOUGH??" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore talk him out of this. Not this time! At that last thought, Sirius ran full force through the open doors of Hogwarts, transforming into a big, black, grim like dog and sprinting off towards the forest.

Ginny Weasley was sitting at her desk in her room at the Burrow. She was trying to decide what to do about the current situation. Ron had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out in a couple days, meaning he hadn't eaten which was surprising, for Ron still ate every meal like it would be his last.  
  
Molly, or rather Ginny's Mum, had been acting as normal as could be expected, but Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that her mum was just acting strong for her children. Arthur , or Mr. Weasley, was pretty torn up even though he hadn't known Harry as well as the rest of them. Ginny had been okay, of course she felt guilty for not trying harder to show that Harry was innocent but it was not the same for at least she had tried.  
  
Ginny had always believed Harry, it was like there was this connection between them ever since the Chamber of secrets incident. She could almost feel his emotions and such. It sounded strange so she never told anyone but the day he was taken to Azkaban she could almost feel the betrayal and sadness, but the worst feeling was that of cold acceptance. Almost like, she couldn't explain it, he knew that that would happen. Harry was a complicated person, very sweet, brave and would do anything for friends but if you were enemies with him , let's just say you should watch out.  
  
If Ginny thought very hard on finding Harry, she could see him in her mind almost as if he were in front of her sometimes blurry, sometimes clear. That's it! Ginny jumped of her seat and ran across the room to grab her cloak. She knew where Harry was, for the first time she had seen his surroundings, not just him. She had seen it! He was in a huge house, somewhere in a forest. The house was hidden by an invisibility charm! Following the connection, Ginny Weasley was gone.Harry Potter was pacing back and forth across his private room. He had been recieving owls constantly, he of course just sent them right back, but it was getting on his nerves all the same. The most frequent writer was Ronald Weasley, who had taken it upon himself to finish the entire paper supply on earth writing to Harry. Not that Harry cared what the traitor had to say.

He was also getting mail from Hermione Granger, who ,he had heard in Diagon Alley when he had gone in disguise, was the Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts, he didn't open that either. He was getting tired of all the mail. He was trying to think of something to filter it but nothing came to him, so his mind starting drifting.  
  
He thought of everyone who said they were his friends, who said they cared about him, only to betray him when he needed them most. Except one person. Harry thought about the youngest Weasley often. She would be eighteen now, as he would be turning twenty soon. He remembered her as the girl who, the day he was condemned,came yelling that she knew of his innocence and that she believed him. They had just started becoming friends that year, and maybe something more, and she had still believed him where Ron and Hermione hadn't.  
  
At the thought of Ginny, Harry had unconsciously stopped pacing and slowly walked, as though drawn by something, through the Manor out the front door through the garden and passed the invisibility barrier only to come to a screeching halt when seeing the person who had been in his thoughts, five years older, standing straight in front of him with her straight auburn, darkened over the years, hair and shining honest brown eyes, and not knowing how to react.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and hugged him lightly before saying  
  
" Hello Harry, I missed you." slowly but confidently.  
  
" Ginny?" Harry said in a disbelieving tone " How did you get here? I mean how did you know I was here?"  
  
" It's kind of hard to explain Harry, as I'm not quite sure. I thought about you very hard and then I Saw where I had to go." She explained in a soft quiet voice.  
  
" Oh." Here Harry paused awkwardly, and scratched his head. " Ginny I, I think you should go. I'm not exactly ready to..."He trailed off here.  
  
" To see people again?" Ginny concluded. She had expected that, of course, but she had just wanted to see him.  
  
" Yes." Harry said a little more harshly than he had intended.  
  
" It's okay, I just hoped to see you. I know it's a bit early for you. Every one is extremely sorry for what they did..."  
  
"That does NOT mean I have to forgive them." Harry snapped coldly, cutting her off.  
  
" I know Harry, I'm not telling you to forgive them. I haven't forgiven them. I just wanted to speak with you , that's all." Ginny said in a soothing voice. " Is it okay if I come again in a month or two, Harry? Just to talk?"  
  
" Sure, I guess we could try and talk in a couple months."  
  
" Oh and Harry, for your Birthday." Ginny said before setting down a small square package and disappearing with a pop. Harry knelt down and picked the present up before turning around and walking back up to his room to sort out his thoughts.  
  
Ginny apparated back into her room before totally breaking down. She had looked into his eyes and they looked so lost and sad. She almost couldn't bear it, she had felt like breaking down right there but had to hold it, for him. The feelings that came from being around him, close to him again.  
  
She could feel them, they were stronger. It was like being caught in a hurricane. She didn't know why she could feel what he was feeling but she was glad she could. That meant that it would be easier to talk to him, if she didn't burst into tears whenever he looked at her with those now dull green eyes.  
  
She choked on a sob when she recalled that haunted look in his eyes. It was dreadful. She cried herself to sleep knowing that, she and only she would be able to help him. She would help him, even if it killed her.  
(TBC)  
  
Em: Like it/ Hate it? Review!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you like this chapter! I made it semi long!! Review please!!!! em  
  
EL: Hey, I edited this! Hope you like! If you see any problems... email me! :P


	5. Voldie attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any names of places or people or news papers.. J.K Rowling and various publishers and some other people own everything. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Dean Thomas. Five years later the wizarding world realized that he was innocent. How will they be able to make it up to him? Will Harry ever forgive them? (also might feature extra powerful harry :) )  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews Folks!! 29!!!! Yeeehaaaaa!!I'm so excited!! I actually like this chapter so I hope you like it too!! Please be a good reader and review!! On with the chapter  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Chp. 5 Voldie attacks!  
  
A couple days later, Harry's birthday in fact, Harry was sitting in the Library. He was still confused as to how Ginny had known where he was, but he had more important things on his mind, he had completely forgotten about the present she had left him. No, he was thinking about how to get rid of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been attacking every muggle place Harry had ever visited and every muggle Harry had ever met as they were the easiest to get to.  
  
Harry had no doubt that if he could, Voldemort would also attack the witches and wizards, but that would cause panic and the Minister would have to realize he was back, now after five years of closing his eyes. Of course the reason behind this was simple, the Dark Lord was searching for Harry. Whether to kill him or try and get Harry to join him, he didn't know.  
  
He knew the only way the attacks would stop was if he turned himself over to be tortured and killed or to just kill snake face, but he wasn't ready to willingly visit Voldemort, just yet, he still had a lot of training to do. Both Physical and Magical training. Harry had started physical exercising almost every day, he had decided that he couldn't rely only on magic for everything. He had found out that instead of one animagus form he had two .  
  
He could turn into a phoenix, not the red and gold kind but a black and silver phoenix, which was puzzling, most books said you couldn't turn into a magical animal, especially one that didn't technically exist, but Harry knew that he was never going to be normal and he accepted it now. His other form was a black panther.  
  
During his transformations, his eyes always stayed the same, in his phoenix form they were the same green as his human form with speckles of silver, his panther form's eyes had a slight gold tint to them. Harry had learned how to become invisible at will and change his appearence, so he could hide, after all the animals he could turn into weren't exactly easy to go around towns and stuff in.. It was rather easy , all Harry had to do was think of being there but not and presto! One invisible Harry Potter. To change appearences, he just had to have an image in his head and let his magic work.  
  
Back to the Voldemort problem, he just couldn't think . What could he possibly do? Harry decided a nice flight would be good to clear his head. He transformed into a phoenix and in one graceful move, beat his wings and flew towards an open window.

A huge bear sized black dog was running through the Forbidden Forest. He stopped once in awhile to sniff around before howling and starting to run again. This dog was actually a man. A man by the name of Sirius Black. Sirius was headed towards the 'Burrow' or , as it is also called, the Weasley house. There are faster ways of getting there but Sirius's frazzled mind wasn't quite making sense at the moment. He was heading towards the Burrow to see if Harry was there and if he wasn't then he would search until he found Harry. He stopped for a moment thinking he caught a scent , sniffed around and started running through the dense trees as fast as his four legs could carry him.As it was summer, Hermione Granger didn't have any work to do, so no work means no distraction and no distraction means more time thinking about Harry and becoming extremely depressed. She spent most her days at the Burrow, talking to Ginny and trying to forget that she had betrayed one of her best friends in the world, not that it worked of course.  
  
When she had found out about Harry's innocence, she had flipped out and that's putting it lightly. She had flooed to Hogwarts and yelled at Dumbledore until her throat was sore, then broke down crying and laughing hysterically.  
  
Dumbledore had stunned her and took her to the infirmary where she had spent days not eating or talking to anyone with only one thought on her mind ' I betrayed my best friend and sent him to Hell on earth where he heard his mother dying everyday for five years.' She just couldn't believe it. She was , after all, supposed to be the smart one and should have figured out that anyone could make Polyjuice Potion especially after she, Ron and Harry had made the potion in their second year in a bathroom.  
  
After awhile Dumbledore persuaded her that she was not the only one to blame and that she shouldn't be doing this to herself. She should be trying to apologize to Harry, see if he talks to her. She had sent a couple letters to him but they always came back unopened.

When she found out that Ginny had believed Harry, she had just hated herself even more. Harry's best friends for so long didn't believe that he's innocent but a friend (and almost girlfriend, she reminded herself) he just made that year does!! She wanted to strangle herself! She was a horrible friend to Harry and wouldn't blame him if he hated her forever.  
  
Today, Hermone noticed , was Harry's birthday. She had come to the Burrow after sending a long letter to Harry for the third time that week. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table talking to Ginny, it was around 7: 30.

)))))))))  
  
A couple days had passed since I visited Hary but his eyes still haunt me. I listen to Hermione talk about how sorry she is and how she sent him letters and that she hopes he forgives her. How can she hope something like that?! She BETRAYED him! Urgh! Hermione's my friend so I act like I don't blame them but it makes me so mad that they are all hoping that he'll forgive them. That he'll just say  
  
" No problem, I'm fine. I'll be just like I was before. Five years in HELL didn't do anything to me! You can all start using me again and then throw me away if something unexpected happens!" God it made her ILL! She didn't know how but she knew this was how he felt about everything too! She wanted to just yell at everyone and tell them that Harry was not as forgiving as he was before, that they had gone too far this time.  
  
She doubted Harry would ever forgive them, she knew she wouldn't. She took a sip of tea before telling Hermione that she was going out and apparating into this little park that always calmed her down.

It was a Muggle place, so she didn't have to hear everyone whispering about Harry Potter. She had just started to relax when she heard something behind her. She turned to look and screamed at what she saw, three men in hooded black cloaks with white masks on were pointing their wands at her.  
  
She jumped up aimed her wand at the man on the left, shot the stunning curse at him then turned and dodged a unkown spell coming from the man in the middle, getting ready to apparate when she was hit in the back by a curse. Everything went dark, and she felt the hard ground hit her back, hard. Then Ginny Weasley knew no more.  
  
(TBC)  
  
A/N MUahahahahahaha I think that is what you call a cliff hanger!!:) I hope you like this chapter!!Nothing really interesting happens though. We just find out what happened to Hermione and everything. Oh Well!! Now: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews for the poor! Do you have any Reviews to spare?  
  
(El: She's taken to begging. shakes head, then whispers: Don't forget to review my chapters. Please. I'll shine your shoes! :) )


	6. Elder Malfoy always leads to Tom

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything  
  
Dark Betrayal  
  
Ch.6  
  
Lucius Malfoy always leads to Tom  
  
Ginny woke up abruptly, confused and disoriented. She heard dripping water and wondered vaguely if it had rained and if the roof was leaking. She tried to move only to feel cold metal biting into her wrists.  
  
'What the....' Then she remembered. Deatheaters! She tried to escape the shackles only to find that if she moved to much, she would rub her wrists raw and that nothing was going to come of it. She looked at her surroundings and wasn't surprised to see that she was in a dark dungeon. The only lighting coming from a torch hanging on the wall. She wondered what Tom could possibly want from her...He couldn't know that she knew where Harry was staying, he couldn't. Not that she really knew, but to tell them anything would be a disaster. She thought on all the reasons why Tom would want her until she was brought down to earth by a horrid screech, the sound of rusted metal on rusted metal. Ginny looked up to see a huge iron door appear on the far side of the room, then open. A man clad in the usual Deatheater garb walked in.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Weasley, how nice of you to join us." Spoke a smooth cultured voice from behind the expressionless white mask. Ginny knew immediately that it was Lucius Malfoy. She also knew that if she were to take off that mask she would see a familiar smirk on his face. His son had the same one and it had been directed at her in school more times than she could count.  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy, but I'm afraid I don't agree." Ginny spoke in a sweet voice, not knowing what his reaction would be. She was surprised when all he did was walk over and undo the shackles , then replace them with a different pair that weren't attached to the wall.  
  
" You will be coming with me, Miss. Weasley. My master wishes to speak to you." He started pulling her out of the dungeon by a long chain.  
  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry but could you tell him that I won't be able to come. I'm not in proper attire, you see." She still spoke in that honeyed voice, with a clearly sarcastic smile on her face. This time though, Malfoy did do something about it.  
  
" Listen to me, little girl, you will be coming with me and if you do anything stupid I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson, understand." He spoke harshly and was clearly not joking so Ginny let herself be dragged through a lot of fancy corridors and up plenty of stairs with only one last comment:  
  
"Ironic, isn't it Malfoy, that every time I meet Tom, you are the one leading me to him." They finally came to a stop in front of two grand looking mahogany doors. Lucius strode in, dragging Ginny all the way. It was a huge room that was empty except for a tall figure sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. The throne was chilling, It was decorated with carvings of dead bodies and snakes, burning trees and people. The throne looked like it was carved from bone, maybe that of a giants. It was huge, the top of Ginny's head could barely reach the arms. In the room there was a fire place that had a blue fire lit in it. It was cold in here, colder , even, than the dungeons and Ginny suspected it had something to do with the fire being blue.  
  
Lucius stopped a couple feet from the throne and kneeled, keeping his head bowed in respect. He had dragged Ginny down with him, though she was staring straight at Tom defiantly. She felt a twisting in her stomach. 'He thinks of himself as a king, a King of Darkness and all that is evil.' She shivered. A couple minutes passed in silence, the blue fire obviously didn't make warm crackling noises like normal fire, until Tom finally spoke.  
  
"Miss. Weasley, it seems that you know something. Something that I need to know, and you are going to tell me."  
  
(TBC)  
  
AN Sorry for the tremendously long wait! I was way tooo busy to write and I shouldn't have left it there!! Really sorry! I'll update more often! Please please review! And sorry nothing much happens in this chapter, I'm just kinda blocked!  
  
(El: She was.) 


	7. Horror

Horror  
  
Padfoot stopped, his breathing short and ragged. He hadn't slept, drunk nor eaten anything in the past few days and he was absolutely exhausted. He had just woken up from a quick sleep, when he heard something strange from the sky. He looked up and what he saw amazed him.  
  
A flash of silver and black zoomed overhead, leaving behind it the feeling of panic and worry. Somehow, by the instinct of a god father perhaps, Sirius knew that that had to be Harry. He quickly stood up, barking and racing in the direction the phoenix had gone.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Stopping his frantic flight, the phoenix landed soundlessly on a dead tree branch. His magical eyes could see through the disguising charms placed on the Dark Lord's hide-out, and what he saw was horrifying.  
  
A great looming castle made out of imposing grey stone, was standing in a clearing surrounded by dead trees. A huge pit had been dug in front of the castle, containing ashes, ashes that the phoenix knew to be from burnt human bodies. Dead or Alive. The phoenix shuddered, it's gorgeous feathers ruffling, before flying gracefully to the dead, parched earth. Slowly, he changed. He started getting longer, feathers smoothing out, like fur, wings and talons turning into four graceful paws. A minute later, in the place of a beautiful phoenix, was a strong, fierce panther.  
  
He started slowly stalking towards the castle, low to the ground, mixing in with the dark colors around him, only showing his luminesce green eyes.  
  
Once directly in front of the door, he changed back into Harry Potter. He pushed open the door, quickly making himself invisible, as well as putting a sound proofing charm on his shoes.  
  
'Ginny...Where could she be?' The answer floated across his minds eye. The dungeons, of course. Now, to find the dungeons.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Harry saw a lone death eater stalk past him in the corridor. Taking this chance, Harry snuck up behind him and froze him in place. The death eater was looking around in panic, he couldn't see very well though, as he couldn't move his head. Harry snuck over to him, and stared into his eyes. Using Legilimency, he found out the way to the Dungeons and which one Ginny was in. With a wave of his hand the deatheater fell the ground unconscious, then disappeared, leaving behind a small pile of ash that used to be his wand.  
  
'Now to the rescue of Ginny.' Harry raced quickly through the castle, stunning and transporting all the deatheaters in sight, burning their wands, until he got to Ginny's cell. He stood there for a moment, staring in horror. Ginny, naked, was being held up by a metal cuff on each wrist, her head was hanging down, and she was limp. It looked like her wrists were bleeding but she was so covered in blood, it wasn't easy to tell, her ankles were also chained,attached to the dungeon wall and perhaps also bleeding. Blood pooled at her feet, fresh and shiny.  
  
Every bit of flesh was slashed up, her blood was everywhere. All over the walls, the floor everything. And standing in the corner was one Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well well, I was correct, blood goes extremely well with that ugly hair of yours. " Malfoy sneered out at the unconscious figure.  
  
Harry's blood boiled. That disgusting piece of slime, had dared touch Ginny! The cell door snapped open and Malfoy crumbled to the floor. Harry rushed over to Ginny, the cuffs releasing her. Harry grabbed her before she hit the floor. He frantically searched for a pulse, and finding one, sighed in relief.  
  
Hurriedly, he put an invisibility charm on Ginny, and transported Lucius to an out of the way room in Phoenix Manor, like he had done with all the other deatheaters.  
  
With a pop, Harry disapparated from the cell, Ginny in his arms, no doubt signaling to Voldie that he had been there.  
  
A/N Ducks flying tomatoes.... This could have been a cliffie! I thought about it...but that would have been too evil!! :)  
  
Okay, me and Aellaheh (insane she cat. for more information, go to Bio) wrote this one....Last one I'm gonna write... This is the best chapter I've ever written and most of it was done by El(aka Aellaheh, Insane she cat) She'll do a good job taking over. I'll miss you guys, my reviewers! I still have time, thankfully, to check my email, so anything you want to talk about, email me, and I'll try to respond. (If you have any complaints about El, just email me! ;) )  
  
'Thanks' said really sarcastically.  
I just smile impishly... :)  
  
Bye everyone! Hugs all around ( 'Ewww, get off me, psychotic gryffi.') She-who-is-creepy-and-insane again. :)  
  
THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! :) Don't want anyone getting confused! El is takin over! 


	8. Blood

Chapter 9  
  
Blood  
  
Rushing up the green lawns towards Hogwarts castle, Harry wished he didn't have to do this. If only he had a bit of medical knowledge in his head! At least, being at Hogwarts with just a couple teachers would be okay, way better than St. Mungo's. 'Note to self, study magical and muggle healing books when home.' He could apparate, he realized, and get Ginny there faster.  
  
Quickly, he apparated to the Hospital Wing, the noise making Madame Pomfrey, drop the potion she was holding and turn, with her wand out.  
  
"Who's there?" With a twitch of Harry's head, the invisibility spell broke, on both him and Ginny.  
"I am." He said calmly, putting the still unconscious Ginny on a bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What is the..." She took one look at Ginny, rushed to the bed, then pushed Harry out of the way. "Go, Mr. Potter, and get Headmaster Dumbledore..."  
  
"There will be no need, Poppy, as I am here. I felt a disruption in the wards. That would have been you Mr. Potter? " Harry nodded impatiently towards the wizard wearing baby blue robes, patterned with white fluffly clouds, that kept floating around. "What seems to be the matter?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey, who had moments ago, been waving her wand up and down Ginny's body, to assess the damage, told Dumbledore hurriedly to get 6 Blood Replenishing potions from her potions cupboard. Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes dimming, and walked quickly into Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
Harry watched as Pomfrey cleaned the blood from Ginny, with a single spell. The damage was horrendous. Thin, long lines crossing each other, covered her whole body, her wrists had been rubbed raw, and most likely were fractured. On her right hip you could see a really deep cut, in the shape of the initials, L. M. . With a flick of her wand, Pomfrey closed up all the wounds, but most remained as thin silver lines. L. M stood out darkly on her skin. It wouldn't close up like the others. Harry was shaking with fury, composed anger gone. He was going to kill that bastard.  
  
"Dark Magic. This one isn't going to close for a long time. The others will always stay nas scars, but will fade over time. It's good he got her here in time" Promfrey muttered under her breath, just as Dumbledore came out, six vials of light red, creamy liquid, floating in front of him. Pomfrey, took one vial out of the air, cut a small incision on each of Ginny's wrist, with her wand, and poured half the bottle on one wrist, the other half on the other wrist, and the red potion was sucked up instantly.  
  
Pomfrey administered two other potions like this, then closing up the small cuts on Ginny's wrist, turned Ginny on her stomach. Ginny's back was devoid of any scars, or any cuts, luckily. Quickly Madame Pomfrey cut two small incisions, precisely like the ones that had been made on her wrists, on the back of Ginny's knees and started pouring the rest of the potions onto the cuts, with a wave of her wand, Ginny was healed. Pomfrey then administered what Harry knew to be a dreamless sleep potion, and she pulled up the white blankets, covering Ginny's naked form.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Harry was extremely anxious. If she wasn't going to be okay, Harry was going to kill Malfoy. If she was going to be okay, Harry was going to kill Malfoy. He just really wanted to kill Malfoy, soon.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, she will be fine. Physically. Other than that I'm not sure, what has happened to her must have been horrifiying." Pomfrey nodded, then bustled off into her office. Professor Dumbledore spoke, reminding Harry of his presence.  
  
"If you would like to come with me, Mr. Potter, we can contact Ms. Weasley's family and you can explain what has happened."  
  
As reluctant as Harry was to find himself in Dumbledore's office with the Weasleys, he thought they deserved to know what had happened, so he nodded, took one last look at Ginny on the bed and stormed out of the Hospital Wing, towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N This is Aellaheh speaking! I have officially taken over Em's story!!  
  
Heehehehehehe! Another Chappie!! Where's Sirius? Well, he was following a phoenix that was going really fast. He probably still thinks he's following him. Poor thingy. Straight into a Deatheater castle. Damn. :D  
  
Hope you liked, and I hope you know how to review! Because more reviews, means more chapters!!  
  
Thank you Athena Kitty for the pies! Yum, I haven't had a pie in a while! Much better than rotten tomatoes! :D  
  
Note: You Must Click The Little Review Button Or This Story Will Self Destruct In 5 4 3 2 It is up to you to save us all! :D  
  
athenakitty: I don't know about getting even with old snake boy by way of Draco, but I really like your idea about the infertility spell, I might be able to do something with that.  
  
Lelimo: Merci, I was hoping to make it different. :)  
  
Wytil: I certainly hope the change of author is an improvement. It's not exactly a bad habit to only read story 20,000 and up, I used to do the same thing, but then I tried to write a story and it was really hard so I wrote short stories instead, and I found that I liked them short, besides, I had read almost all the long stories, as most of the authors kind of dwindled away. Thank you.  
  
Scorchy-11: Thank you very much! :) I'm glad you like the chapters. I'll do my best to keep my writing interesting and enjoyable to read.  
  
Sami1010220: I'm trying, really I am...:) 


	9. Weasleys

A/N My sister starts us off with these interesting words . . .  
  
Harry kill Ron die.  
  
The End!!  
  
Dark Betrayal ch.10 Weasleys  
  
- - - - - -  
  
As Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, he saw that the Weasleys were already there ( minus Percy, Bill and Charlie.) and all were anxious to know why they had been called over. They were all talking loudly when Harry came in but fell silent when they saw him. After an awkward pause, Ron stood up.  
  
" Harry, I want to tell you how sorry we all are. It's good that you called a meeting so we could see you . . . " Here Ron paused, seeing Harry clench and unclench his fists as if wanting to punch his face in.  
  
"If you think I am forgiving you, then you are sorely mistaken . . . I don't think I'll ever forgive most of the wizarding world, and they didn't know me, but you were my best friend, and knew me better than anyone . . . " Harry stopped just in time, he didn't want to start a fight right now.  
  
Ron looked slightly scared of Harry, as well as guilty. Mrs. Weasley had broken down crying on Mr. Weasley, Fred and George were staring at the floor, quiet for once.  
  
" Now the reason you were called here is extremely easy to explain. Voldemort kidnaped Ginny, I rescued her. She's in the Hospital Wing right now and physically she's fine, Mdm. Pomfrey fixed her up. She was cut up quite badly when I found her, but nothing compared to how bad it would be if I'd gotten to her later." Harry stopped talking, and looked around the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk quietly looking at the Weasley Family, all of whom had gone very pale.  
  
"How did you know where to find her? How did you know she was even in trouble?" Mr. Weasley asked, shakily. Harry just shook his head and disapparated from Dumbledore's office.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lucius Malfoy woke up to find himself locked in a small dimly lit room, without his wand. He was thoroughly confused. The last thing he remembered was torturing the little Weasley brat. Sitting against the wall facing the door, he looked around.  
  
There was nothing in the room, just a small window high up from the floor and a wooden door. Standing up to look around for a way out, he heard a crash and saw, standing in the doorway, an extremely angry Harry Potter. Lucius looked him over with cold gray eyes, and smirked.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join me..." - - - - - -  
  
Sirius ran on and on, only stopping to catch his breath once in a while. He couldn't see Harry but he just knew this was the way he had gone.  
  
He didn't even notice that he had run straight into a protected Deatheater hideout until it was too late.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n...Duhn duhn duhn, what is going to happen?  
  
Sorry about the long wait...for a short chapter- - moving into a new house...just bought....far far away...not really an excuse...but we're going to have internet there soon... :)  
  
I hope you liked this chapter...not much happened...oh well, Poor Siri, he go byebye? I need reviews.  
Please!  
Help!  
I'm being eaten!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
:) See you next time, on DARK BETRAYAL !!!!!  
  
athenakitty: I like your idea on the infertility spell, thanks. You're questions really help, they give me lots and lots of good ideas. Thank you.  
  
volleypickle16: Thanks, I know the chapter was too short, I have that problem. I try to get them out to you guys as fast as possible so I make a lot of mistakes and the chaps end up being too short, I'm trying to fix that bad habit.  
  
Lourdes: I like sweet chapters, I'm not too sure about short ones though. : )  
  
Kreacher000: I'm glad you like the story, I'm sorry if I take too long to update, I'll try to update as fast as possible.  
  
jpthug12: Thank you, I'm trying to make it longer.  
  
Candy: I have the other chapter out! :) You'll just have to see.  
  
Magic Crystal Rose:Thanks, I only wrote three chapters in it though! :) Harry will do something awful...I hope Sirius will be alright, I like him.  
  
Tinks: Thank you, I'm glad you care.  
  
loony: Thanks, I try. I have a good excuse! We are moving! and it's a five hour drive away from where I used to live and uh...there was no internet... :) 


	10. Connections

EL: Sorry for the long wait! I edited chp. 10 so you should read that before you read this....not much is changed, I just noticed some mistakes.. :)  
  
Chp 11 Connections.  
  
The Weasley's had just left his office and Dumbledore sat thinking... ' The markings L.M, on young Ginevra must mean something, maybe the torturer. Perhaps, Harry just wouldn't let him get away. I wonder...Just enough time to contact our informant and find out. L.M perhaps for Lucius Malfoy.' He jumped up and ran to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and called. "Severus Snape." Ten seconds later Snape's head was in the fire.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Contact Sneak, tell him to contact Ocean, and tell her to keep an eye out for Serpent at work, I think Pheonix took him somewhere, I need to know for sure, it is of great importance. Make sure to catch her before 12:30. "  
  
"Yes, sir." Snape's head disappeared into the fire and Dumbledore went to sit back down, wondering.  
ooooooo A young woman in grey robes walked quickly towards the restrooms, her signal necklace was warming up. Walking into a stall, she took the necklace off, twisted a certain pearl in a strange pattern and held it to her ear. A scratchy voice came from the necklace, quietly.  
  
" Find out about Serpent. Be inconspicuous. Of Great importance. Constant Vigilance." After this was said the necklace cooled down. The woman smiled. They had gotten to her just in time. She clasped the necklace back onto her neck and went to do what she had been ordered to do. It was only 12: 25.  
OOOOOOO  
  
Harry apparated directly in front of a door. He was angry, that much was obvious, his magic was almost heating the air around him. With a crash the door opened, and standing directly opposite from Harry was Lucius Malfoy, who looked him up and down, then smirked,  
  
"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join me..."  
  
In two seconds Harry had crossed the room and punched Malfoy square in the jaw. Malfoy went flying and hit the opposite wall, blonde hair and black robes whipping around him, he fell to the floor with a thud and lay there, panting.  
  
"That was because I'm angry." Harry said harshly from between gritted teeth.  
  
Malfoy stood up and looked at Harry, his jaw was red but his face and eyes were still stone cold and blank.  
  
"Mr. Potter, now that you have...vented your anger, would be so kind as to tell me why I am here, or perhaps, where here is?"  
  
"You're here for what you did to Ginny, you bastard." Harry told him, green eyes flaming.  
  
"Ginny? Ah yes, the littlest Weasley, I remember now, you and her had something going on before her family so treacherously believed you guilty of murder. That must have strained things in your...relationship." Here Malfoy stopped to savor the look on Harry's face. " Well, I'm not sorry for torturing the rat, it was actually quite entertaining to hear her scream your name. Harry, Harry ,help me please!" Malfoy laughed but stopped abruptly, alarmed at Harry's now supremely pissed off self.  
  
Malfoy slowly floated off the ground and started spinning, he went faster and faster until all that could be seen was a blur of color. He went spinning, hitting all the walls, bouncing from floor to ceiling..  
  
"Don't talk about her!" Harry yelled, eyes and body glowing white. Malfoy stopped spinning, suspended in the middle of the room. He was whimpering and barely conscious, vomit stained the side of his mouth and made a dark spot on his black robes. Harry looked at him through his glowing eyes. Malfoy's body started to contort into strange shapes, legs and arms twisting up and down. A sudden sharp crack of breaking bone and a piercing yell from Malfoy, brought Harry out of his angry trance. Malfoy fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Harry stared at what he had done in his anger, Malfoy was bloody and bruised, left leg twisted in two places at an extremely unnatural angle. Harry turned and left the room, door slamming shut after him.  
  
0000000  
  
" Nott, you mean to tell me that twenty-four of my Deatheatersss have disssappeared, including Luciuss." Voldemort hissed out, staring down at Theodore Nott from his throne.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Nott was bowing as close as he could to the floor, head down. He was shaking. He hesitated before speaking "The prisoner is also gone."  
  
"Isss she? Why wass thiss allowed to happen, Nott? Don't we have several protection wardsss all around the fortresssss? And even more inside? Shouldn't my Deatheatersss have known there wass an intruder?" Voldemort spoke, anger evident in his tone. When Nott didn't answer Voldemort , drew his wand and hissed out "Crucio...When I assk you a quesstion, I expect an anssswer, Nott."  
  
Nott was writhing on the floor, screaming for a minute or so before Voldemort moved his wand.  
  
"My Lord, thank you, I deserved that." Nott voice was shaky and hesitant. He spoke still laying on the floor but after a moment got back into his bowing position.  
  
" My Lord, I have other news that might interest you." Nott stopped waiting for Voldemort's permission to continue, which came in the form of a nod of Voldemort's head and a wave of his hand.  
  
"We caught Sirius Black at the edge of the wards, my Lord. One of the others recognized his animagus form from Pettigrew's descriptions. He is in the dungeons, my Lord, we did not know what to do with him." Nott waited still in the same bowing position, preparing himself for Voldemort's response.  
  
" Ssiriuss Black? Potter'ss godfather? Hm...thisss iss good newss, Nott, very good newssss." Voldemort smiled maliciously, and waved his hand for Nott to go.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO "Minister, you had a meeting with Lucius Malfoy scheduled for 12:00, did he arrive while I was away? If not, sir, he is thirty minutes late. Have you seen him at all today?" The young woman speaking's voice was slow and smooth, like a river running over a smooth rock.  
  
"I had a meeting with him? Well, I haven't seen him at all today. Now that you mention it, dear, he didn't floo in this morning like usual. Where could he be? " Minister Fudge said, wonderingly. He was sitting behind his desk, playing with a peahen feather quill.  
  
The woman who had spoken, was his secretary. She was standing by the door, she was tall,around twenty-three, had long, straight, light blonde, almost white, hair pulled into a loose bun at her neck, and greenish blue eyes the color of ocean water. Her skin was a soft white color, her nose was straight and slightly too small for her face, her lips were full, the color of coral, and pulled up into a smile. She was wearing a gray tight fitting robe and a pearl necklace. She was also from a good wizarding family , and though the mother's side was slightly hazy, Minister Fudge thought she was the perfect secretary. He had hired her right after Potter's release and she had proved extremely helpful.  
  
"If you would like, sir, I could floo his house and inquire about him?" The secretary, Delila Thomson, said in a rush, her voice now was slightly low but energetic.  
  
" Well, I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here, maybe other business. On to other things, tell Ms. Umbridge that I will be going to lunch and invite her to come along. After that, you may go take your own lunch. " Minister Fudge gave her a greasy smile. Delila nodded and moved on her way.  
  
After telling Umbridge what she had been ordered to tell her, the young secretary took the lift to the Atrium and disapparated to her house, from there, she contacted Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sir, I understand you wanted to talk to me." Delila's voice was quiet and calm as the sea, as were her eyes.  
  
" Yes, Ms. Thomson, but first, how is work? You are on your lunch break, I suppose." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Delila, who smiled.  
  
"Work is work, I filed papers and signed documents. It's the same as everyday, except someone expected didn't come by." Delila nodded her head. Dumbledore replied.  
  
" Oh, may I ask who the Minister was expecting?" Dumbledore seemed very grave all of a sudden and Delila's eyes had cooled, like frozen water, as had her voice when she answered.  
  
"I am sorry, I cannot give you that information. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She was curt and cool, now.  
  
"Yes, forgive me, my dear, no prying meant." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again and he was smiling. "Now, I wished to invite you to tea on Wednesday. It is extremely lonely without all the children running around." Delila nodded and with a " I will see you there, goodbye, sir", she pulled out of the fireplace.  
  
Delila ate a quick lunch and went back to work.  
  
oO)OOOOOO  
  
Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, staring into the fire that ,two minutes ago, had held Delila's face. 'If I know Lucius, he would be there everyday, to assure his position as Fudge's favorite. So, Harry has taken Lucius Malfoy to wherever he is. I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret.' Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared with a sharp crack.  
  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore! Anything Linkle can do for Headmaster Dumbledore, sirs?"  
  
"Yes, Linkle, please inform Professor Snape that I need to talk to him, about a student. It's very important. Then you can go back down to the kitchen. Thank you"  
  
"Yes Headmaster, sir, right away sir." With another crack Linkle disappeared.  
  
Five minutes later, Professor Snape came storming in, black robes billowing out behind him. He was scowling and smelled slightly like raw meat and owl vomit. He stood behind the chair that was in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Ah Professor Snape, please sit." Dumbledore motioned toward the chair in front of Snape. All he got as a response was a sharp nod, and Snape rigidly sat in the offered chair.  
  
"Lemon drop? No? Oh well," Dumbledore reached over and picked a lemon drop from the brown bag on his desk, while Snape watched sourly. "A mutual friend contacted me and we set up tea for Wednesday. I hope you will come. I will be inviting some other friends. It should be fun. Now," Dumbledore sat up straight and cleared his throat. " onto business, I think one of your students, a Miss. Cordelia Lenan, in fourth year, has been having some problems in Charms class, perhaps she would appreciate a tutor? I'm sure we could set something up." Professor Snape nodded and said,  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm sure I could find a tutor for her, perhaps Toby LeGraine and against my better judgement I will come for tea in three days. I have some things to talk about with our friend." He said the word 'friend' distastefully, "Now, if I may be excused."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, good day." They both stood and professor Snape stormed out. Dumbledore sighed and sat back down. He just sat there, staring into the fire.  
  
(TBC)  
  
El: He was making a potion, obviously a really gross potion. EWWW!  
  
Hi! :) I'm alive! Anywhoms, anyone at all understand this chapter? It's kinda done at last minute...I'm still editing, I should be done soon! :) ..:) I think this is pretty long, for me. :)  
  
I'm sorry about the delay it's not going to happen often maybe never I hope you'll forgive me. I'm really not a flake like Em. :)  
  
Reviews are extremely appreciated. I thank every single one of you.  
  
Aellaheh  
  
Sneak peak preview of chp. 12 Remembrance.  
  
"Sighing, relieved, she fell back on the comfortable bed, and threw her arm over her eyes, only to pull it back a second later. All over her arm, were long, thin lines criss-crossing each other in a strange pattern. With a flash Ginny remembered how those had appeared." 


	11. Remembrance

Chp. 12 

Remembrance

Ginny woke up three days later, groggy and confused. Sitting up quickly, she looked around fearfully for Lucius Malfoy. Instead of seeing him in her dungeon cell, though, she saw lots of white and a shock of red on a chair next to her. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was sitting on a bed in the Hogwart's Hospital wing, and her mother was sleeping on the chair beside her.

Sighing, relieved, she fell back on the comfortable bed, and threw her arm over her eyes, only to pull it back a second later. All over her arm, were long, thin lines criss-crossing each other in a strange pattern. With a flash Ginny remembered how those had appeared.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny hung on the wall by chains, stripped of all her clothes, her wrists screaming at the pain of her weight. Lucius Malfoy stood by her side, wand pointed in front of him. He laughed, a cruel laugh that made Ginny's skin crawl._

_"Hmm... Where should I start? Perhaps here, on your legs," He put his wand tip to the top of her thigh and dragged it up and down ,softly. He laughed, the same cold laugh as before, when Ginny shuddered and squirmed, trying to escape. " Or perhaps here." Now he put his wand in between her naked breasts and dragged it down to her navel, leaving a thin, shallow scratch. Ginny tried to kick out, only to find that her ankles were also chained and attached to the wall._

_"You won't get away with this, Malfoy. Harry will come to save me." Ginny said defiantly._

_" Yes, talk now girl, while you still can. I don't fail to notice that you think Potter will save you, not one of your brothers, nor one of that stupid Order of Phoenix, but Potter. Tell me, do you still fancy him? Do you blush like a little girl when he's around? Still thinking about a romantic kiss before he goes off to kill the evil Dark Lord?" Lucius stopped and smirked at the look on Ginny's face. "Yes, I know all about that. My Lord is great and he knows all things and shares some with his loyal Deatheaters. He knows the deepest darkest secrets of sweet innocent Ginevra Weasley. You know how he knows all this?" Ginny nodded her head and ground out._

_"The diary." Malfoy smirked._

_"Enough talk, then, you seem to have gotten it all out of your system. Where were we? Ah...yes. I remember. I know just where to start, and don't worry, I'm sure the blood will go well with that blinding hair." Putting his wand to the soft flesh of her shoulder, he dragged it down to the metal cuff on her wrist. Ginny winced in pain and clamped her mouth shut, eyes watering but still open. In the trail that the wand had passed, there was now a deep dark red line, gushing blood. A wave of Malfoy's wand and the cut stopped bleeding, but was still open and red._

_"Can't have you faint too soon now. I'll just have to wake you back up, and where _**is**_ the fun in that?"_

_After a few more cuts like that, crossing each other to cause more pain, Ginny screamed, her eyes pouring crystal clear tears that fell onto the wet blood. Malfoy, getting twisted satisfaction from the high piercing scream, made the next cut deeper. When Ginny screamed again, Malfoy shivered, closed his eyes and got an unpleasant smile on his face. Opening his eyes, he looked Ginny's body up and down, then stared into her eyes._

_"I don't want anyone mixing up my artwork with someone else's. Hm..." Crouching down so he was eye level to Ginny's hip, he put his wand on her right hip and cut in, what felt like, the letters L. M. Leaving them to bleed freely, he took his wand off her flesh and pointed it at the letters. He mumbled a long sentence of Latin words and stood up to stare at his work._

_"There, now you will always be mine and everyone will know it. This mark, girl, will never go away, neither will any of the others, but this one is special. It won't heal, and I will always know where you are. Always." Malfoy smiled another unpleasant smile at Ginny, who just stared straight ahead, tears pouring from her eyes, her left arm, shoulder and chest shining with sticky red blood._

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny yanked herself back to the present, she was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind and gasping like a drowning person. She couldn't catch her breath. Fumbling and still shaking, she pulled the suffocating blankets off of her body and pulled up her white nightgown. Her legs were shining with thin silver scars, as was her stomach. There, shining on her hip, were the letters L. M.

"No, no, no, no, no." Ginny mumbled to herself over and over again, slowly getting louder. Finally the yell "NO!" woke her mother up.

"Ginny, dear, it's alright. You're safe, I'm here." Mrs. Weasley sat on the side of the bed holding Ginny, who cried into her shoulder, with tears of her own pouring silently out of her eyes. Molly muttered reassurances into her daughters ear, kissing the top of her head. Finally, tired out from all the crying Ginny fell asleep in her mother's arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**DING DONG!** " The doorbell at Grimmauld place rung loudly. Normally, following such a loud noise, Mrs. Black would start screaming, but a year ago, Hermione Granger had had the brilliant idea to cut the picture of Mrs. Black out of the stuck on frame. Obviously it had worked.

Professor Dumbledore opened the door and stepped aside, allowing entrance to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

"Good afternoon, Severus, Remus. Come in." He received a nod from Snape in return and a warm smile and handshake from Remus.

" I am to try and convince Lupin to join the Dark Lord, that is the only reason we are together." Snape sneered out, seeing Dumbledore look at him curiously. All three of them started walking towards the kitchen.

"Of course, of course. Delila, Alastor and Hobbes are already here, and that is all who will be joining us." Opening the kitchen door, he gestured for everyone to sit down.

Delila Thomson smiled, her eyes were sparkling like warm sunlight shining on water. She was wearing a light blue robe, and had her hair in a braid that came down to her waist. Delaphius Hobbes sat rigid in his chair, his lips were drawn in what looked like an eternally sharp frown, he had a square jaw and high strong cheekbones, with a prominently curved nose, he looked to be in his late thirties. His eyes were a light green color, slightly secretive and hard looking, appearing as if they were always watching everything, sitting next to him was Alastor Moody. He was as creepy looking as ever, now missing the top of his left ear and half a finger from his left hand, from an attack at Diagon Alley three years ago while Moody was out buying dragon blood. All you could see of his magical eye was the white.

"I would like to start this meeting off, by getting straight to business. If you all don't know already, Ginevra Weasley was kidnaped three days ago, but do not worry, Mr. Potter rescued her the day she was kidnaped, which is extremely lucky, and she will be fine." He paused here but resumed. " As you all know, we've been keeping an extremely close eye on Lucius Malfoy, also known as 'Serpent' when we are in fear of being overheard by anyone or anything. We all know that he has taken the habit of stopping by the Minister's office every morning to say good morning and give him career advice, something we wouldn't have known without the help of Ms. Thompson." Dumbledore smiled at Delila and continued.

"For the past three days, he has stopped doing this. I fear that when Harry came to the rescue of young Ginevra, he found Lucius Malfoy to be the torturer, and took him to the place he is staying, which could prove hazardous to our plans. We almost knew..." Dumbledore trailed off staring at Snape, who was convulsively clutching his left fore arm. Snape nodded, stood and left, without a word or glance at anyone save Dumbledore.

Delila stared after him silently, the color in her eyes churning like troubled water. Remus Lupin's amber eyes watched Dumbledore anxiously. Hobbes and Moody sat there, watching everything. Dumbledore spoke.

" What I would like to point out most, is that, several people have gone missing, some we suspected of being deatheaters, I would like Hobbes to check it out. All other problems will be addressed in our meeting with the whole Order. Until then, I wish you good luck." Hobbes stood and without a word left, followed closely by Moody, who left shaking his head and muttering. Delila sat with a faraway look on her face and Remus was staring at Dumbledore, who was sitting heavily on his chair. Remus spoke first.

" He will be alright, Professor, he always is. Maybe he will come back with some valuable information." Remus stood up and left Dumbledore looking more optimistic. Delila was still sitting there with a strange look on her face. She was brought back to earth by Dumbledore when he took one of her hands that had been resting on the table.

"My dear, he will be fine, and perhaps, like Remus says, he will come back to us with some valuable information." Delila nodded distractedly, and stood.

"Goodbye, Professor." She walked out of the room and Dumbledore heard the front door slam shut. Slumping heavily in his chair, Dumbledore looked like the old man he was.

()!()!()!()!(0(!)(!(!)!)()!()!()!()!()!(!)(!)(!)(!)

Harry was pacing in the Library, like he does often. He had counted the DeathEaters he had caught and there were twenty-three not counting that bastard, Malfoy Harry had looked up all the books he could find on Magical Healing and was reading about the theory behind fixing broken bones by magic. It was complicated, very complicated.

He needed to understand the bones to be able to fix them, he didn't understand them. The other thing he needed was to be powerful, which he was. So it should be easy, right? Wrong! And, to add to all his problems, Ginny was being fed sleep potions so she could recuperate and no one would tell him when she would wake up!

Harry had worked himself so much, that he had actually worn a hole in the floor. Damn! Now he needed to fix this! Voldemort was sooooo gonna pay!

(TBC)

A/N TADA! Chp 12.! Yeah! :) Hope you like this... It's not very happy. Harry is ready to kick some Moldy white Voldy ass! If only he knew where he was hiding...

I love this story already, So many ideas. :)

Remember to review and I give hugs to people!


	12. Imperius

Chapter 13.   
Imperius 

Severus Snape apparated to a huge hall, in the Dark Lord's fortress. He was wearing swirling black robes, a black cloak and the white mask of a deatheater. He was greeted by a lower servant of the Dark Lord who led him to the throne room. Outside the door, the deatheater stopped and said,

" You go in alone. My Lord has called only for you." Then, the deatheater turned and walked away. Snape sighed in relief, he hadn't been found out , or it would be a public meeting, and walked in, bowing. He stopped in front of the giant throne, and fell to the floor, kissing the hem of his master's robe.

Snape backed away, still in his subservient position and waited for the Dark Lord to speak.

" Rissse, Ssseverusss." Voldemort hissed out, his voice similar to the crackling of dead leaves under-foot. Severus rose, as commanded, but kept his head bowed.

"Sseverusss, you have proved yourssself extremely usseful, lately. I have a missssion for you. We have recently captured Sssiriuss Black. I am going to keep him under the imperiuss curssse and you must watch him at all timess. I will usse him as a tool, to gain information, but mosst important, to find Harry Potter! He will act as ussual, but he will tell you everything he findss, and you will tell me. He will be commanded to come here, to me, randomly, so I can hear the information from him. I will get all I need, and that fool Dumbledore will never know!" By the time Voldemort finished, he was breathing heavily, his already snake-like eyes slitting further, and his lips all but disappearing. Snape nodded his bowed head, but did not speak.

" He iss in the dungeonss, you will find him. Now, go, Sseveruss, and bring him to me." After speaking Voldemort sat as still as a statue, and did not even blink. Snape bowed once more, kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, and walked backwards, still bowing, to the door. Once out, with the door closed, Snape stood up. His mind was racing frantically. How was he going to do this? He had to tell Dumbledore. Calming himself, Snape walked down to the dungeons. He could hear yelling, down to the right, so he headed in that direction. As he got closer, the yelling got louder and clearer.

" Let me out of here! Where's Harry? Do you have him? Let me out!" Snape sneered, it was definitely Black. Snape walked into the cell and put a silencing spell on Black, then he put a binding spell on him. Black couldn't go more than three steps ahead of him, and couldn't go in back of him, at all. As Snape walked back outside the cell, Black was dragged by the spell, to the floor in front of him. Each step Snape took, Black was dragged one step ahead.

The same thing happened all the way to the throne room, Snape never giving Black enough time to stand up. Snape took the spell off and put the body bind hex on Black, then pushed the door open.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and stretched. Her daughter was still sleeping, and even in sleep, her face was troubled. Molly sighed and shook her head. Her poor baby... It could have been a lot worse. Molly shuddered, she had seen pictures from the last war. Thank goodness that Harry had saved her in time. That thought brought other worries to mind. How did Harry know that Ginny had been kidnaped. Her family hadn't even known. How did he know where she had been? It was all too confusing. Dumbledore even said he didn't understand.

Mrs. Weasley sighed again, and went off to tell Madame Pomfrey, her family and Dumbledore, if he was back, that Ginny had woken up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy was pacing in his study, his feet making almost no sound on the highly polished wooden floor. His father hadn't been to his house in three days, not that Draco was worried. No, he wasn't worried, he was confused. He hated being confused about anything. His father would have told him if the Dark Lord had given him a mission, right? If not, that meant that Draco wasn't trusted and he should be packing right now.

'Maybe the Dark Lord killed him.' Draco thought with a sneer. That would mean he was the head of the Malfoy family and should grow his hair out. Add the fact that his ugly wife was being extremely annoying and that his favorite plaything was unconscious, you could say that Draco was having a bad couple of days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy Malfoy, Draco's wife of two years, was in her bathroom, crying. Draco had been short with her lately and she was worried about not being in his good graces, which would mean lots of pain.

When she had been younger, her visions of marriage with the younger Malfoy had been of extravagance. A big house, servants, beautiful robes, a cute husband with lots of money...now, she had all these things, but she only saw her husband about twice a week, when he wanted to try and spawn an heir, he had other women, playthings, he called them.

She wasn't happy at all. She had money, silk robes, everything she had dreamed of, but she lived miserably. Her husband would beat her if he wasn't satisfied, and would lock her in her rooms, like a child! She wasn't living like a queen, but a prisoner. She lived in fear, worried that she would make one wrong move and Draco would kill her.

Her life was a frightening experience, she needed to get out. She didn't trust the old fool Dumbledore, but she knew Harry Potter would help, whether he liked her or not. She needed to contact him, she knew where the Dark Lord was hiding.

TBC

A/N OOOH! 97 reviews. Yeeks, that's a lot, even though I didn't write the whole story.

Oki Doki ...do you like it? I do, not much happened, but maybe, just maybe, in two or three chappies, Harry goes to kick Voldie's scaly butt! .. I think this chapter is somewhere in the middle, not my best, not my worst... Oh, well.

Click the review button, and I shall get the next chapter to you speedily, .

Aellaheh


	13. Itra K Yew

**Chp. 14 of Dark Betrayal **

**Itra. K. Yew**

Sirius apparated just outside of the wards surrounding Hogwarts, and slowly started walking toward the huge school. His steps were all evenly spaced and slightly mechanical looking. He was holding his arms rigidly at his sides. Looking closer, you could see that his face was slack and his eyes slightly unfocused. He looked straight ahead, not sparing a glance for the setting sun nor for the swaying trees in the forbidden forest.

Upon reaching the huge doors of the castle, he was greeted by an old man wearing bright yellow robes, along with a matching yellow hat. We know this man as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" Ah . . . Sirius, welcome back."

-- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

Harry sat in the huge dining room of Phoenix Manor. He had just finished eating canned soup, which he had bought at a Muggle grocery store in London. It was the only thing he had eaten since yesterday breakfast, and it hadn't helped, but he didn't have time to go shopping for more food. He needed to think a bit, then sneak into Hogwarts once it was really dark to see Ginny. After that he planned to come back home and think some more.

He still couldn't remember where he had flown to in order to rescue Ginny. He had tried everything. A pensieve, serious thought, a couple spells, and even meditation. Nothing worked, his phoenix flight had been to fast for these methods. He had absolutely no idea where Voldemort was.

He, of course, had thought of the possibility that the Dark Lord had moved elsewhere, because Harry had infiltrated the hideout, but Voldemort wouldn't do that, he was to arrogant. He wouldn't hide from Harry, he'd wait for him at the same place, sure that Harry would come and be defeated by Voldmort.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and stood up, jerkily. He started pacing back and forth, his hands twitching occasionally. After a few minutes of this, he stopped, and made a low sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a growl. He was so frustrated. His mind was so full he could barely think.

Muttering something about idiot Dark Lords in a harsh voice, he turned invisible and apparated to the Hogwart's Hospital Wing, taking care not to disrupt the wards.

-- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

Ginny awoke at the sound of soft footsteps near her bed. She sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, expecting to see her mother. When she didn't see anyone there, she was confused. She was sure she had heard someone. Moonlight was streaming in from the window and she could hear crickets singing outside. She was just about to turn over and go back to sleep, when she heard something in the room shift. Tentatively, with a light tremor in her voice, she spoke.

" Hello? Is any- anyone there?" She looked around again, and started in surprise at seeing an extremely pale Harry Potter sitting in the chair her mother had occupied earlier, with a sheepish grin on his face.

" Hey, Gin, sorry if I frightened you." He smiled at her and she thought the smile looked strained and tired.

" Harry!" Ginny pulled the covers off and jumped out of the bed, presumably to give her friend a hug, but she never got that far. The moment she put her weight on her feet she collapsed, only to be caught by Harry, who had stood up the moment he had realized what she was doing. He laid her gently back down on the bed and covered her up. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, with his feet hanging over the side.

Ginny gave him a watery smile, and a few tears of frustration leaked from her eyes. She wiped these off her face angrily and sat up. Harry looked concerned. A few minutes of awkward silence and Harry spoke.

" Is this the first time you've woken up?" Ginny shook her head and replied.

" I woke up once before, it was light out. It might have been today, I'm not sure." Ginny's eyes were troubled. " What day is it?" She looked up at Harry, the moonlight making her already pale face glow white.

" Wednesday August third, I think. I haven't really been paying attention. The last time I saw you was three days ago..." Harry trailed off, Ginny was looking at him curiously.

" You saw me? Do you know how I got out of that- that place?" She hadn't thought about this when she had woken up before. She had just been relieved to not be there anymore. Now, she was really curious, someone had to have gotten her out. She looked at Harry and was surprised to see him staring intensely at her. Self-consciously, she asked. " What?" Harry shook his head as if to shake out a though and replied quietly.

"Sorry, nothing, I just thought someone would have told you, if you'd already woken up. I...erm...I got you out of there." Harry looked down and sort of cringed as if expecting an onslaught of accusations and suspicious comments. Ginny stared at him for a few seconds, taking everything in. She was silent, but something new entered her brown eyes, something that was meant solely for the man next to her.

Gently, slowly, she reached out and lifted his head up, then ,still slowly, moved her lips to cover his. For a second neither of them breathed, staring into each other's eyes, then Harry put his hand on the back of her head and entangled his fingers in her hair, and pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed simultaneously and relaxed into thekiss, until the necessity for air broke the moment.

Ginny pulled back first, and opened her eyes. Harry was staring at her, eyes glittering brightly and breathing harshly, his face was relaxed and his hair was a mess. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, and her lips were still tingling from the kiss. Harry broke the silence.

" What just happened?" He was still staring at her, his breathing normal now. Ginny smiled.

" I kissed you." She said it calmly and quietly. Harry continued to stare at her, then gave a nervous laugh.

" I know.. but...um...why? I mean...uh...you..um.?" Harry trailed off and looked uncertainly at Ginny, who responded breathlessly.

"I realized that I loved you. No, I don't care how corny that sounds. It's true." She nodded her head in a decisive manner. She had a small smile on her face and she was looking extremely pleased. If anything, her explanation only served to confuse Harry further.

" You, love me? Because I, erm, rescued you or...Ginny, could you, um, explain this to me? I tell you that I rescue you, completely expecting you to think I had something to do with your kidnaping in the first place in order to know where you were, and you kiss me. Then you say you love me?" Once he had finished saying this. Ginny started laughing. Not mocking laughter, but she was so happy she couldn't stop herself. Once she had calmed down, she explained more fully.

" I've always known we had this weird connection thing. That's how I knew where to find you, in that forest. I don't think you had anything to do with kidnaping me." Here Ginny stopped and shuddered. Harry looked at her, concerned, but she just smiled at him and continued.

" I kissed you because at that moment, I realized that I loved you, always have, always will, not just because you rescued me, but just because you are... you. If you like, we don't have to try and figure things out right now, maybe once you're ready. I'll wait... " Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. He was just staring at her, a bit more understanding in his stance but he nodded his head slightly and Ginny sighed. At that moment they heard someone moving in Promfrey's office.

Harry disappeared, with one last glance at the softly smiling Ginny, just as Madame Pomfrey, came out of her office. She walked up to Ginny and spoke,

" Ms. Weasley, awake again, I see. I came to check up on you. Would you like something to eat?" Ginny looked up at the nurse's face and broke down laughing, she fell back onto her bed, clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face. Mdm. Pomfrey looked on, as confused as could be.

-- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

Mrs. Malfoy searched her husband's library frantically for tracking spells. A small house- elf walked after her, it's arms full of heavy books. A loud, horrid screech erupted from the woman.

" Nothing! Nothing at all! How am I going to find him?" Pansy kicked the house-elf , with her high heeled shoes. All the books the poor creature had been carrying fell out of it's arms as it flew across the room, and hit a heavy table. " Searching for hours! Hours! Draco is going to be home soon, and I won't have the opportunity to search again!" At the end of her sentence, Mrs. Malfoy collapsed, sobbing, onto the floor, her light green, silk robe fanning out around her.

Once her tears were gone, she looked around helplessly. The little house-elf still lay where she had kicked it, and the normally neat Library was a mess. She looked down at the floor, and there, laying in front of her, was a small black book. The golden, cursive writing on the front spelled out the words:

_**Tracking Spells, And Ways To Hide From Them.   
By Itra. K. Yew.**_

"Yes!" Pansy grabbed the book and ran to her room, yelling for the house-elves to clean the Library, quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'In order to track someone who does not want to be found. Simply go to an open area, with no buildings obstructing the spell,and point your wand, first, to the North, then to the South, then to the East, then to the West, while repeating this word:**_

_**Evourt**_

_**and the name of the person you wish to find. Keep a picture of the person clearly in your mind, if you do not know what the person looks like, then you must have something of the person's. An object they used to own, a piece of hair, anything will do.**_

_**The only ways not to be found by this spell are these:**_

_**One: don't ever show anyone you're true face, use a potion to keep from growing hair, and never have any possessions.**_

_**Two: never show your face, use a potion to keep from growing hair and have possessions, but don't give them to anyone or leave them lying around.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**For a lesser version of this spell, go to page 34.   
**_

------------------------------------------------------

(TBC)

AN: Whaddya think? Good, perhaps not? I kinda like it, it's long.:) Slightly stupid, I had to add the kissing part, (mushy girliness) just to get things kinda going in that area. I'm not very good at those things.

Now Pansy can find Harry, tell him exactly where Voldie is, Harry goes to final showdown.Maybe in the next chappie. I also need to show more betrayal- angst from Harry towards the rest of the world. hmph. :/

:D

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys all so much! :)

El


	14. Help

A/N: 

Heaven's Reaper: As for how Pansy can find Harry, when Dumby and the Creepy Dude can't, it's cause the book has a hiding charm on it, and the only way it's broken is if the "tears from the eyes of the one who's searching" fall on it.

It has all the tracking and hiding charms in it, and only very few people know about it, one person was Lucius' Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Mardred, who found it in his search for the killer of his wife.

It turned out to be a "light" wizard who needed her blood to complete a spell that would defeat the Dark Lord (also Mardred's Master) of that time. The wife was the Dark Lord's ( of that time) daughter. The spell didn't work, as Mardred killed the wizard right before the last step was taken.

A glitch in hiding spells: If you're married, you can't hide from your spouse unless someone else ( it can't be a friend) casts a certain spell on you, a very very powerful spell that's only in the book.

I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I had the chapter written, then our phone wasn't working so no internet, then I just couldn't update because something was wrong with , finally here it is!

Now that those explanationsare over with, on with the Story!

Dark Betrayal Chapter 15

Help

Harry sat up straight in his chair. He rubbed his blood-shot eyes and looked around. It was early morning from the looks of it. He must have fallen asleep after returning from Hogwarts with his mind full of confusing thoughts about Ginny. What could have woken him up so quickly? Harry looked around once more, then slumped into his chair. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Then, with a jerk, he felt it again. Someone was tugging at his Magical Core, trying to find him.

Another, different shock came next. Someone had passed the invisibility ward. Harry stood up, and silently, invisibly, apparated a few feet from the intruder. What he saw, was not what he expected. It wasn't hundreds of black- robed white-masked Deatheaters, or Dumbledore's group, or reporters. It was a solitary, female who Harry vaguely remembered from school. Taking of the invisibility spell on himself, he walked a step forward.

"Pansy Parkinson?" He waited for the figure to nod. " What are you doing in my grounds? You do realize that I can't let you leave with your memory of this intact."

" In normal circumstances, yes, Potter, I do realize that, but I come bearing information that will be valuable to you. I will give you this information, if you will do something for me." Parkinson spoke in the high-pitched voice from school days.

" Do something for you? What in the world could I do for you, and what information could you possibly have for me?" Harry looked at her, and Pansy felt as if he were looking right through her.

" I wish you to kill Draco Malfoy, I can't do it because of a wizarding contract, or hide me from him. I am married to him, and he has realized that I am not able to bear him an heir, and that makes him dangerous. For some time now, he has been beating me more regularly, and I fear that my life will be in danger if it continues any longer. I can't file for divorce, for he will kill me, and I can't run away because we are married and he could find me even if I cast all the hiding spells in the world on myself . I need someone to cast the spells on me, someone powerful, and I believe you will be able to do it.

In return I will tell you where the Dark Lord is hiding. I know the exact location, and I can tell you when the next big meeting will occur." Her voice had broken down somewhere in the middle of her explanation, but had regained it's usual high-pitched quality at the end. Harry stared at her for a long minute, then replied;

" Tell me everything you know about Voldemort, then I promise I will help you, however I can." Pansy sighed in relief.

Mdm. Pomfrey tutted as she spotted Mr. Weasley standing in the Hospital Wing doorway.

"Well, come on in, Arthur. Don't hang around like a shy school boy. You're daughter is in bed, and she's fine. Though she is acting rather strange." Arthur took two tentative steps into the Hospital.

" Strange? Is she going to be all right?"

" Yes, she is, and I mean strange by falling into sudden fits of laughter every few moments. A strange girl, you've got. Well, she's right over there." Arthur nodded, and walked over to his daughter's bed. She was just laying still her eyes closed, and a small, secretive smile on her face. Her cheeks were flushed a pale pink.

" Hi, dad." She opened her eyes as she spoke, and they were sparkling happily. " Nice to see you."

Arthur smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek, then sat on the chair next to her bed.

" Nice to see you looking so well, Ginny. You are feeling alright, then?" The first part of the sentence was spoken will a smile, but then the smile was replaced by concern.

"Alright? I feel excellent! Absolutely wonderful." Ginny broke out into soft laughter, her eyes sparkling even more, and her cheeks flushing a darker pink. Arthur just looked at her and scratched the balding patch on his head, he would never understand.

" Wonderful? Are you running a fever?" Arthur placed his hand on Ginny's forehead, but it was the normal temperature.

" A fever? No, Dad, I'm not running a fever." Ginny looked up at him again and smiled, a big, happy smile that brought a smile to Arthur's own face. He patted her hand and just sat in silence, watching his daughter beam brightly at nothing, feeling like everything in the world would be right again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office. Facing directly opposite from him was the great wizard himself.

" Sirius, I take it from your demeanor that you were not successful in your task?" Dumbledore stared down his long,crookednose at the man, his eyes twinkling brightly.

" No. I wasn't." Sirius slumped into his chair, eyes facing the floor, looking like the perfect picture of defeat.

"Hmm...yes, I didn't think you would be. Well, you may go to your rooms if you wish, I have no new information to give you." Sirius nodded and stood up. His shoulders were still slumped and he had a frown on his face. He turned and left the office, heading to the rooms Dumbledore had let him live in for as long as he wished. They were on the third floor behind the portrait of a famous Astronomer.

As he stood in front of the portrait and spoke the password," Grim Dog-Star." , he didn't notice the dark figure of Snape watching his every move.

Snape watched as Black climbed into an opening behind the portrait of Copernicus, then put a charm on the painting that would warn him whenever it was opened and headed to the Headmasters office, hiding in the shadows, not making a sound.

He told the password to the ugly gargoyle, " Gummy- Green- Goo" and stood on the rotating staircase. As his raised his hand to knock, Dumbledore spoke from the other side.

"Come in, Severus." Snape sneered and opened the door.

" Headmaster, I am here to report." Dumbledore waved his wand then clasped his hands in front of him, on the desk. He nodded for Severus to continue.

" Sirius Black was captured somehow by the Dark Lord and is under the imperius. It is my mission to watch him, refresh the spell occasionally and bring him to see the Dark Lord when it is ordered. The Dark Lord seems to think that you will tell Black where Potter is, and it is my opinion that he is getting desperate." Snape stopped here and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

" Well, Severus, that is certainly something to think about. How is it that Sirius was captured? It might just point us to the location of Voldemort' s hideout. In the meantime, I will not take the imperius off Sirius, and I will let everyone know not to let anything slip to him. Tread carefully Severus. " Snape nodded, his left jaw clenching and left in a swirl of black robes. Dumbledore sat back and stroked his long silver beard.

Indeed, this was something to think about.

-

(TBC)  
A/N : Short chapter, and I think I'm getting progressively worse at writing.

Thank you to everyone! I love you all! Reviews are wonderful and they actually make me feel guilty for not writing for a long time, so it's working!

Phoenix Fawkes05: Thank you...I don't have a Beta, but I'm doing my best to keep this story readable.

Marauder-Magick33: Thanks, the spell is trouve (just 'find') backwards though, not trouver. I couldn't think of anything better.

Hugs and strawberry-shortcake for everyone!

Aellaheh


	15. Of Energy

Dark Betrayal 

Of Energy

Harry stood in the dark Hospital wing watching Ginny. He had just sent Parkinson off to Australia with some money, after placing the hiding charm on her. They had come up with a plan and Harry knew the spell to defeat the monster. He only had one thing to do before he left.

Ginny was sitting against the wall behind her bed, her elbow resting on her pillow. A small orange book sat open on her lap, which she looked thoroughly engrossed in. Harry walked up quietly and sat on the edge of her bed. Ginny didn't move, but a small smile made its way onto her pink lips. She read a few more sentences, Harry sitting there quietly, then looked up.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, batting her light eyelashes with a huge smile across her face. Harry looked at her somberly and took her hand. She looked searchingly into his eyes, the smile fleeing from her face.

"Harry, what's going on?" She looked down at their linked hands, then back into his eyes. He put some pressure on her hand and sighed, looking down.

" Gin, I'm going after him." He looked up at her. She had instantly understood whom he was taking about and had let a small gasp escape her. She didn't say anything, but put one hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

" I finally figured out a way, Ginny. I have to do this . . . It's now or never, when I still have a plan." He looked at her pleadingly, his eyes betraying his fear of being rejected when he needed her most.

" I understand." She mumbled the two words quietly and laid her cheek against his. " I understand." Harry put his arms around her, and sat holding her. A few tears escaped his eyes when he felt her tremble, mixing with her silent tears on their joined cheeks.

They sat together until daybreak, without a word until he stood to leave. The last words said were by Harry, and they were simple ones.

" I love you, Gin."

And he was gone.

Harry apparated directly into Voldemorts castle, still warm from holding Ginny. He needed to do this now. He stalked quietly, invisible, through the castles winding corridors until he reached what Parkinson had described as the Throne Room. He waited awhile until a deatheater walked to the door and knocked. The high voice of Voldemort responded.

"Come in."

The Deatheater opened the door obediently, Harry slipping unseen into the room and winced in disgust when the deatheater walked in, bowing, until he stood a foot from Voldemort's high throne.

"Alster, you have pleased me greatly this night. I am here to give you a reward." Voldemort's snake tongue flicked out and tasted the air as he pulled out his wand. Harry took his wand out at the same time and cast a binding spell on the Deatheater, one that would only be undone when Harry wished it.

Voldemort looked around frantically, until his red eyes landed on the invisible Harry.

"Show yourself! I will destroy you!" The Dark Lord cackled as he stood up from his throne. Harry became visible, his wand at his side casually, though internally he was shaking in fear and anger at seeing this creature again.

" Destroy me, Tom? Are you going to try again?" He spoke mockingly and walked closer to the monster.

"Insolent boy! Trying to commit suicide now?" Voldemort's thin lips twisted into a sneer, making his face more repulsive that it had been.

"Suicide? No, there will be only one death tonight, Tom, and that will be yours." Harry spoke clearly and confidently, but he was still surprised to see Voldemort cringe slightly.

"Then let us duel and see who shall win." Voldemort made to bow but flashed his wand out and hissed. "Avada Kedavra." Harry who had seen something like this coming, ducked and rolled aside. He cast a silent confundus charm on Voldemort and was rewarded when the Dark Lord started looking around confusedly, his wand dropping to the floor.

Fully aware that Voldemort could cast wandless magic, Harry still summoned his wand, just as Voldemort shook himself out of the spell. He pointed at Harry and hissed out.

" Diepeulg!" Harry had heard of this spell but couldn't move out of the way fast enough. His feet were glued to the floor. Casting the counter-curse he missed the bone breaking hex come toward him from his enemy, and jumped when he felt his arm break into several pieces.

He threw two kicking hexes at Voldemort in quick succession, which gave him enough time to put a pain numbing charm on his arm. Voldemort stood from the floor where he had fallen and sent a fire curse at Harry, who dodged, then sent a freezing charm at Voldemort.

This gave him enough time to draw all his magic together, Voldemort's and his wand each in one of his hands, and speak one sentence full of power.

" Lam Etalihinna Yb Neib!" A ball of sparkling white energy flew toward Voldemorts who had just gotten out of the freezing charm, and stared at the ball wide eyed. The energy exploded when it touched Voldemort. The Monster fell, shrieking. His white scaly skin melted off his skull and his bones turned to dust, but then a body fell to the floor. Harry grabbed the body's arm and apparated to the Hospital Wing with his remaining energy. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ginny's pale face staring at him.

TBC

AN, I am soooooo sorry for not updating, let me explain. When I took this story, I was already writing another of my own and RL wasn't going too good for me, but Em begged and begged ( such a considerate author) so I took it up, putting my own story ( a Slytherin Harry story) on hold for this one. Now, RL has gotten really strange and been in the way, thus stopping me from updating. I haven't had the inspiration, until I received the review from Fuzzy asking if I was sick and hoping I got better. That made me feel Guilty because while my writing spirit was slightly sick and weak, I am physically healthy and did not want my dear Readers to think otherwise and thus worry about me.

I therefore wrote this chapter and sincerely, from the deepest part of my heart, hope you enjoy it. There will be one or two more chapters, including an Epilogue.

Next Chapter will contain: what happened to Sirius? What is Harry going to do the Deatheaters? Is Voldemort really dead? What IS going on with Ginny and Harry? And more...

The curses in this chapter are:

Diepuelg: Glue feet; sticks the victims feet to the floor.

Lam Etalihinna Yb Neib: Evil annihilated by Good; Curse that was created by the Ancient Race of Forest Elves to defeat the Darkest of Evil. (Yes it is all in my head)

Aellaheh

I have already exceeded my limit for daily internet time and so, I can not post this today...It is 2:30 and I had wished to get this out as soon as possible, so I can get some feedback and start writing the next chapter, but, alas, this is not so. Oh..pssst, tell me what you think of the Harry/Gin part in this Chapter, I thought it was cute! :P


	16. Of Muggles and Tears

Disclaimer: NOT mine...tis all I have to say. 

**_Dark Betrayal 17_**

**_Of Muggles and Tears._**

Ginny blanched when she saw Harry laying there so still, his hand clasped around a boy who she instantly saw was a living, breathing 16 year old Tom Riddle. Two wands were in his other hand, which she noticed was bruising. She couldn't take the time to go find a teacher, in case one of them woke up, so she grabbed her wand and pointed it at her throat, hoping someone was awake so early to hear her."_Sonorous_."

"**Help! Help in the Hospital Wing! Dumbledore!** **_Quietus_!"** Her voice back to normal, she scrambled out of bed. Her legs were sturdy but her hand shook as she pointed her wand at Tom.

"_Petrificus Totalis_." At least, it will slow him down, she thought. She left him laying on the floor, but turned her wand to Harry.

"_Mobiliocorpus_." Harry's limp body floated off the floor and Ginny directed him to a bed next to hers. She carefully picked up the wands and placed them in her pocket.

Dumbledore came running in, followed closely by McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Madam. Pomfrey, all had their wands drawn. Dumbledore looked around, spotted the two new arrivals, and instantly had his wand on the young Voldemort.

McGonagall looked around in confusion, spotted Harry laying on the bed and gasped, "Oh, my." Snape sneered at everyone, his eyes fell on the young Tom, he looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and he left followed by an eerily blank Sirius.

Pomfrey quickly ran over to Harry, checked his pulse and ran to her Potions cupboard. She came back, followed by seven different kinds of potions. She ran her wand over the still body and watched as two smoky symbols came out of her wand. One was in red, the other in white.

She tutted and quietly banished all the potions except one bright orange one. She took off Harry's strange light cotton black shirt and carefully poured the Orange potion in the center of his chest, drop by drop. The others alternated between watching anxiously and making sure Riddle was still out.

Finally, when the potion vial was empty Pomfrey waved her wand over the still prone body and muttered some spell. The white smoky figure still above the body changed and Pomfrey sighed. She then looked at Harry's arm, which by then, was slightly purple and black. She carefully waved her wand in an intricate pattern, spoke one short word "_Enobleah_." then tapped the arm gently with her glowing wand. Now, the red figure changed, once more satisfying Poppy. She turned to the others and nodded, then looked towards the figure of Tom Riddle. Ten minutes passed in silence then was broken by Tom moving.

Everyone was instantly alert, as Riddle's eyes opened.

The teachers shared a confused look at the fact that he couldn't move. Ginny explained.

"I put him in a body bind."

Dumbledore nodded at her and spoke, his voice almost shook visibly with power.

"Tom Riddle, you were brought here unconscious next to a very magically drained Harry Potter, what do you have tosay? _Finite Incantatem_." Tom shifted and cocked his eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter? Who's he? And where am I? It looks like a dump. Why are you so... glowy?" Tom looked thoroughly confused. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment andtried Legilimency. He was surprised to find the boy's mental barriers were non-existent, he delved deeper into his memories and found none. The only memories his head contained were the ones that had just passed. Dumbledore waved his wand over the boy and a dark grey smoke came out of his wand. He tried the spell again, with the same result.

He looked at the others teachers and said something that made them all sigh in relief.

"He doesn't have **any** magic left."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sometime later, Snape, Sirius and Dumbledore sat Dumbledore's office. Snape looked extremely haggard, his eyes had darker circles than usual under them and his skin looked whiter.

His eyes glowed with a dark power and it looked as if it were taking all his control not to get carried away by it. Sirius was blank. His face was lax and he looked like he had no muscles. He was slumped in the chair next to Snape.

"Severus, you may take the curse off of him." Dumbledore addressed the tired man. Snape looked at him dubiously.

"I will be killed, Albus, if this gets out." Dumbledore just smiled knowingly and tapped his nose. Severus nodded tersely and with some reluctance, let go of the curse around Sirius. Snape visibly slumped and his eyes stopped shining. Sirius took a moment to regain himself, took one look around the room, and put his eyes on Snape. His eyes darkened and he growled, then jumped at him.

"DAMN YOU SNIVELUS! I will KILL you!" Sirius threw punch after punch at Snape, who struggled weakly in return. Dumbledore cast the body bind on the both of them, then floated Sirius off of Severus.

"That is quiet enough, Sirius. He has only been doing as I told him." Sirius looked at Dumbledore incredulously, his eyes sparkling dangerously in his immobile face. Snape was bloody and his nose looked broken. Dumbledore undid the charm on him first, and suggested he leave to fix himself up and that he would explain everything later. Snape nodded and stormed out. Dumbledore then undid the charm around Sirius, who stood and started ranting.

"The deatheaters caught me, I was following Harry and they found me, then that MONSTER ordered Snivelus to imperio me so I could find out where Harry was and...Harry! Is he alright? Do you know if he's safe? I didn't say anything did I? Oh No!" He looked frantically around the room, as if he expected Harry to pop up from the shadows. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sirius, Harry is alright, he is safe, and you didn't say anything about him at all to anyone besides me. He is in the Hospital Wing in fact." Here Dumbledore raised a withered hand as he saw Sirius open his mouth. " I have said that he is alright and it is true. He is merely sleeping. He has apparently defeated the Lord Voldemort." Sirius sighed, not quiet registering the last statement.

"Oh, good he's alright, sleeping, and he defeated– wait! HE DID WHAT? Voldemort's GONE! DUMBLEDORE EXPLAIN!" Sirius yelled, and fell backwards...on to the floor.

"I can not yet explain, as I do not know. I was summoned to the Hospital Wing by Miss. Weasley and arrived to find Harry laying on a bed, unconscious and young Tom Riddle laying on the floor. After awhile I discovered that Tom is by all accounts a Muggle. He has no memories and no magic. Harry only had a broken arm and dangerously little Magical Energy. His aura is white, did you know...?" Dumbledore trailed off thoughtfully, seemingly unaware of Sirius' flabbergasted and proudexpression.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dumbledore hurriedly left the room, still hearing Severus' shout. He had just told him the happy news of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and needless to say, Snape had taken it very well. He was actually laying on the stone floor on his stomach crying at the moment, with no shirt on. The latter because he wanted to be sure that he didn't have a mark anymore. His pale thin arm was completely pure, no Dark Mark anywhere.

Dumbledore didn't want the man to be embarrassed during such a joyous time and so, he left. Sirius was in the Hospital Wing, and the last Dumbledore had seen, he had been kissing his Godson's hand over and over, crying. Ginny had been holding Harry alternating between crying happily and laughing her head off. Madam Pomfrey even had a few happy tears running down her cheeks and into a large smile. McGonagall had excused herself quickly after hearing the news, but Dumbledore had seen her skip down the hall.

Needless to say, everyone at Hogwarts was EXTREMELY happy. Dumbledore felt younger than he had when he was twenty and the only thing holding him to the ground when he felt like floating was the public. How was the public going to be told about the defeat of Lord Voldemort and how was Dumbledore going to collect the Deatheaters?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ginny lay silently next to Harry, it was really dark out. Sirius and she had been sitting with Harry all day, and he was still asleep, not that either of them minded. Sirius was staring of into oblivion his mind on other times, while Ginny just contented herself by staring into Harry's face, therefore, she noticed when his eyelid twitched and opened.

"Ginny?"He said groggily. " Oh...my head." Harry sat up shakily, waking Sirius out of his dream world, he passed his Godson a glass of water. "Thanks." Harry took a sip and it seemed to wake him up. "Siri? Whatcha doin here?" He spoke tiredly, as if his brain was coated in cotton.

"I'm here with you Harry, you did a very wonderful thing." Sirius spoke softly and Harry nodded tiredly.

"Yeah...so he's gone right?" Harry yawned and snuggled into Ginny's side. Ginny put her hand on his head and started playing with his hair.

"He's not Voldemort anymore, he's Tom. He has no memories and no magic, he's a muggle." Ginny spoke quietly. Harry nodded.

"The spell was to defeat his evil, I didn't want to kill 'im. So whatever made him evil is gone, guess he really was born a nice guy." Sirius snorted and burst into full laughter when Harry's only response was a snore. Ginny giggled softly and smacked Sirius' arm.

"Shh...he's sleeping." She bent down and kissed Harry's closed eyelids, then snuggled up close to Harry, with her eyes closed, her red hair fanned out around both their heads, her hand still hidden in his messy black locks. She was quickly fast asleep and as such, she was unaware of Sirius staring at them, with an almost anguished look on his face. The only two words whispered the rest of the night came from him and they were strangled half-sobs.

"Lily, James!"

TBC

A/N Yes! Who is **the** AUTHORESS! **I** am that's who! :P I hope you liked this chapter... Isn't it awesome? Well if you think so tell me, if you don't think so, tell me and tell me why. Poor Siri... :( They most likely do remind him of Jamy and Lils. I hope he doesn't go insane... :o

T'would be horrible. Anywho...what are they gonna do to Tommy the Muggle? And HOW exactly will they tell the pooblic about Voldie shmorts? Can you imagine? I sure can.  
:P Love much,  
Your favorite authoress ( don't you just know it :P )  
Aellaheh

Review!

(**_One_** chappie Left! Enjoy! )


	17. Of Things and Future

**_Dark Betrayal_**

**_Of Things and Future_**

Ron and Harry stood facing each other, Ginny standing a bit behind the couple with her mother. The two men were staring at the other, Ron with guilt, shame and pain in his eyes, Harry with betrayal, pain and accusation. Ron stepped forward, and Harry stepped back. Ron turned his face towards the ground and closed his eyes, then looked up at Harry, who appeared to be made of stone, his face set in somber lines.

" I am sorry, Harry." Ron whispered, anguish racing through his voice. Ginny, in the background, grabbed her mother's hand, both of their faces the same shade of pale.

" I know Ron, but this time, that's not enough." Harry shook his head in resignation, pivoted and left the room. Ron sighed and turned towards his mother and sister.

"After he's done so much for all of us, he's still not happy." Ron's voice was thick and a few tears ran down his freckled cheeks. Ginny came over and hugged him, followed closely by their mother.

"It will be ok, Ron. Eventually, it will all be ok." Ginny spoke soothingly, but Ron couldn't help the bitter words from escaping his lips next.

" Will it?" And with that, he to left the room. Molly sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

-- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - - - --

Dumbledore stepped off the stage and walked away, leaving the stunned witches and wizards behind him. What a way to break the news, he thought. Call all the wizarding reporters from around the world to one small place in England and tell them. He snorted quietly as he heard the questions start up again, Fudge must have stepped up. With a swirl of his deep purple and gold velvet dress robe, Dumbledore was gone.

-- - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO:  
DEFEATED BY BOY-WHO-LIVED.**_  
By: Trenna Mori

Harry Potter, a.k.a the Boy-Who-Lived, so named because of his survival of the Killing curse and his supposed defeat of You-Know-Who as a one-year-old child 25 years ago, has shocked us all again. After being freed from Azkaban Prison, Potter disappeared from view, only rumours and hints letting us know he still lived. Now Headmaster Albus Dumbledore held a press conference for international reporters to inform us of the defeat of You-Know-Who by our hero, Mr.Potter. We do not know how he did it, or when, but the recent lack of Dark Activity has shown the Headmaster's statement to be true.

Also, we have found several known Deatheaters insane and without Magic wandering around London. This is very strange. Might it have something to do with the spell Mr. Potter used?

Maybe we will never know, but we all hope Mr. Potter is in the best of health, and we owe him all our lives.

(For more in-dept article, read pg.5.)

-- - --- -- -- - --- - -- - -- - - - -- -- -- -

Hermione read the article over again, jumped up and flooed to the Burrow, falling into George Weasley. She looked up at him, and he smiled lopsidedly.

"He's not here, Hermione, mum's in the kitchen though." Hermione nodded her thanks and ran to the kitchen. George muttered about crazy wild haired girls and flooed to his joke shop.

"Mrs. Weasley! Is it true?" Hermione asked breathlessly, leaning on the kitchen table.

"Oh, the article, dear? Yes, very true." She bustled around, waving her wand, instructing a yellow sponge to clean the counters. There was a long silence, while Hermione waited impatiently for more news until she couldn't hold herself in.

"Well? Where IS he?" She fairly shrieked at the short woman, who turned and stared at her.

" Oh, well dear, he's off talking to Sirius somewhere." She brushed her grey streaked red hair off her forehead distractedly. Hermione sat down at the table and laid her cheek on the sanded surface, closing her eyes.

"He hasn't forgiven us, has he, Mrs. Weasley?" She heard Molly fall into a chair next to her and place her hand on Hermione's bushy hair.

"No, my dear, he needs time. Time to heal. Maybe he will never forgive us, but maybe he will, all we can do is wait." Hermione heard Molly sigh and withdraw her hand. Hermione spoke then, and in her heart made a vow.

"Then we will wait." Mrs. Weasley just nodded and continued cleaning.

-- -- - -- -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - --

**_Epilogue:_**

**_Hermione_** moved to France and lived in a small apartment in Magical Paris. She lives alone and grew famous writing books about her time at Hogwarts and about Voldemort. Her books are used for the 6th year classes at Hogwarts in History of Magics class. She also published several Arithmancy how-to-do guides. She is still one of the most brilliant witches to ever live.

**_Ron_** stayed living at the Burrow until his father died, then he moved out into a small house in Hogsmeade and works at one of his brothers multiple shops. He met a girl from America and they both thought they hated each other, in the end they got married and still live in Hogsmeade, their neighbors claim you can hear them fighting all the way across town.

**_Snape_** stayed as Potions Master at Hogwarts, and he is still as greasy and as biased as before. The only difference is he rolls up his sleeves to work on potions now.

**_Pansy_** lived alone in Australia for ten years before moving back to England. Once there she didn't regain her family fortune nor her family's houses. She moved to France and now works at a Pub there.

**_Tom Riddle_** had his memory erased again and a story was fabricated for him. He became Edward Thomson. He was moved to a small city in America where he opened a Hardware store. He married a plain muggle woman and they had one child, named Brian, who took up his father's store when he died. Brian's child received a letter from the American Institute of Magic when he was eleven.

**_Draco _**ran away and hid in Magical Switzerland. He lived as a peasant in a tiny village for awhile, milking cows and taking care of chickens. He got lost one day in winter and was never seen again, rumor has it that he was eaten by a Yeti.

_**Lucius**_ was released from his little cell by Harry shortly after Voldie's defeat. He was very dirty and slightly insane. His magic was gone like all the other deatheaters who were evil. Harry didn't think this was good enough. One spell and Malfoy was missing two parts of his autonomy. Harry dropped him off somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert. He was never seen again. ( Though rumor has it that he met up with a crooked quidditch referee, they found an oasis and now live together in relative peace, both being slightly insane...of course this is only a rumor)

**_Sirius _**was forgiven by Harry, and he lives happily with Remus in a small cottage near Phoenix Manor.

**_Harry_** never healed from defeating Voldemort, he was still powerful, but had lost his phoenix Animagus form and most of his wandless magic. He eventually semi-forgave his friends and Dumbledore, but they never got as close as before and they rarely saw each other . He and Ginny went through a soul-binding ritual in a small ceremony, only Sirius was invited.

**_Ginny Potter_** had a baby a year after the ritual. It was a girl, with dark messy red hair and shining emerald eyes named Lina . Two years later they had a boy with light brownish-red curly hair and the same eyes as his sister. They named him Heron

**_Lina_** grew up to become the French Minister of Magic, the first lady Minister in over 3 centuries and the youngest one in 2 centuries. She married a French wizard at twenty and they had 5 children together. They live happily in a small French wizarding village. She is good friends with Hermione.

**_Aaron_** traveled the world and lives in India. He is known to be a great wizard, and Muggles sometimes go to see him for their problems. He adopted three children, one a Muggle child, and taught them magic. The Muggle child eventually became telepathic and gained some Magic under his adoptive father's skillful teaching.

**_Dumbledore_** stayed on as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but eventually resigned and became Minister. McGonagall became Headmistress after him. When he died, thousand of witches and wizards from around the world came to his funeral. He is still regarded as the most Powerful Wizard there was, right next to Harry Potter. ( by his wish he was buried in coffin full of Lemon Drops)

**_Fin!_**

A/n: _sob_ I didn't realize I was gonna miss this story...it's over! WAhhhhh! :(

:D So...whaddya think? Do you still love me? And don't you just think the babies are gorgeous? and they grew up so well wipes tear I want them _eats babies Yumm!_

It might be a bit fake that Aaron can teach a Muggle Magic, but I say he can, so he can! (did you like what I did to the Malfoys?)

Now m gonna start on my other story, but I shall never forget this one holds up finger :P I'm feeling bouncy! Yay! bounce I might eventually write about the kids or do a take-off of this story, but right now, I just want to be excited and sad that it's over.

(If you want to know, I was going to do this to Tom:

'Tom Riddle had his memory erased again and was moved to Australia, ironically placed in the same town as Pansy under the name Martin Miggs. Pansy found this funny, it reminded her of the comics, and took him into her home. He was put in jail for life for her murder, 3 years later. Turns out she finally got pregnant.'

But, after receiving the reviews saying they liked nice Tom, I decided to let him be. I do love this story.)

**_Now, Thanks go to:_**

**_Emi:_** Because she started this completely cliche story, got people interested enough so I could finish it and make it not so cliche. Loves ya!

**_Ems reviewers:_** For loving this story enough that Em begged me to write it. She loves ya and so do I. hugs

**_My Reviewers:_** Hugs! Hugs! Hugs! Oh, I adore you and I drown you in gratitude! Kisses! You gave me the inspiration needed to write this story! You kept it going! I love you all! Hugs!

**_My Readers:_** Loves you all for reading and staying with me. Hugs! :)

**_My sister:_** For reading over my shoulder, poking my brain, laughing at funny parts and basically being my little teddy bear! hugs Amsy!

**_J.K Rowling:_** For writing the whole Harry Potter series! Eek! I absolutely adore you! ( no I don't expect her to be reading this story, but one can hope! )

**_Thank you all!_**

Hugs, Kisses and Goodbyes for now,  
Love,  
Aellaheh

P.S. If you want to email me, send an email to Em, and she will forward it without reading. : p Thanks! (Or you could just post it on a review) Love you all! Kisses! And I am gone!

**_P.P.S:_**

**_AGAIN to all Reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES! SQUISHES REVIEWERS Hugs and kisses and utmost devotion to you all!_**


End file.
